Return Of The Sailor Senshi: Next Generation
by Raven Night Wing
Summary: This story is about the children of the Royal families, and going to the past.
1. Return of The Senshi

Disclaimer : Nope don't own Sailor Moon. Hope you like this story. Typed the WHOLE thing is well over 260 pages. This is only the VERY first part. I want to know if it's worth posting. -

RETURN OF THE SAILOR SENSHI: NEXT GENERATION

**Characters:**

Earth:Neo-Queen Serenity (Usagi), Neo-King Endymion (Mamoru),

Neo-Princess Serenity (Chibiusa), Luna, Artemis, Diana

Mars:Queen Mars (Rei), King Jadeite, Princess Phoenix, Dove

Mercury:Queen Mercury (Ami), King Zoisite, Princess Lily, Flora

Venus:Queen Venus (Minako), King Kunzite, Princess Opal, Isis

Jupiter:Queen Jupiter (Makoto), King Nephrite, Princess Bella, Thor

Saturn:Queen Saturn (Hotaru), Princess Chronos, Hera

Uranus:Queen Uranus (Haruka), Prince Ouranos, Apollo

Neptune:Queen Neptune (Michiru), Princess Titan, Ariel

Pluto:Queen Pluto (Setsuna), Prince Hades, Helena

**Other important characters:**

KouSeiya- Sailor Starfighter

Kou Taiki- Sailor Starmaker

Kou Yaten- Sailor Starhealer

Princess Kakyuu

FuruhataMotoki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone knew of the wonderful things the Queen had done when she was just a teenager and how she had saved the world so many time. They also knew of how her daughter had gone to the past to help her in the times of dire need. Time now has come when all of the senshi of the 20th century had to once again come together and decide what was to happen with the universe. All had been peaceful but they all knew that like the time before them peace wouldn't last forever. Granted the senshi had grown up and regain their roles on their respective planets and they had married, they had begun to lose their powers over their attacks only because they hadn't used them is so long. The whole "use em or lose em". Neo-Queen Serenity had called her court and their families to her palace on the Moon Eternal Crystal Tower. Her palace in Crystal Tokyo was on Earth but when calling her court she chose to use the palace on the Moon to make it easier on them.

Neo-Queen Serenity had granted her court their royal titles. Each planet in the universe had its own King and Queen. Mercury had Queen Mercury and King Zoisite, yes Zoisite. After the battle with Galaxia, King Endymion's generals returned. The power of the Silver Imperium Crystal had brought them back to life. Mars had Queen Mars and King Jadeite, Venus: Queen Venus and King Kunzite, and Jupiter had Queen Jupiter and King Nephrite. Although the outer senshi had never married they had become rulers of their planets Queen Saturn, Queen Neptune, Queen Uranus and Queen Pluto. All of the inner senshi had been blessed with children. Mercury had Lily, Mars had Phoenix, Venus had Opal and Jupiter had Bella, all little girls. The outer senshi also had children. Saturn had Princess Chronos, Neptune had Princess Titan, Pluto had Prince Hades and Uranus had Prince Ouranos

Queen Venus arrived at the Eternal Crystal Palace first. As leader of the sailor senshi it was her job to arrive first and leave last. King Kunzite was the leader of Neo-King Endymion's generals he also had the same responsibilities as Queen Venus. Their daughter on the other hand could have cared less if they made it on time or late; she always wanted to be somewhere else. Opal never liked having to go to the Moon and she really didn't care for Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity. It had a lot to do with the fact that growing up she was told that she would one day have to protect her with her life and also lead the rest of the senshi into battle. Opal resembled her mother with her bright blue eyes, soft skin and long legs; she had almost white hair with dark blonde highlights (past her knees) pulled up in two braids. She was very pretty and she knew it.

"Neo-Queen Serenity!" shouted Queen Venus as she ran up to her and gave her a huge hug, "It's been ages since I last saw you."

"Minako! I have missed you so." said Neo-Queen Serenity, "Please just call me Usagi, I've missed hearing it. No one calls me that anymore."

"How has Mamoru been doing?" asked Minako not sure if that was ok to call him.

"He's doing well." replied Usagi, "Its ok you can call him that, I'm sure he won't mind. He has been out on business so much lately that I hardly see him anymore."

"Well that is his job as the King of the Earth." explained Minako, "What's worse is when Mamoru is away so is Kunzite. He's out helping him out and making sure he comes back safe to you."

"How has Opal been, she never comes around." asked Usagi, "You would think that she would want to see all the Earth boys like you did when you were her age."

"You would think that, but she isn't like me in any way like that. She never takes her responsibilities seriously."

"Give her time she will come around. She has been told that she had to protect this universe one day." said Usagi, "Trust me when I found that out I just wanted to run away and hoped it would go away."

In the garden Princess Opal was looking for a place to hide. She really didn't want to be on the Moon. She knew that she would have to deal with Neo-Princess Serenity. When they were little the Neo-Princess would always gloat about how she got to go to the past and live with her future mother and help fight evil. Opal just wanted to spend some time alone and on Venus she couldn't do that. To her it felt like every few seconds someone was telling her to do something. It wasn't far in her mind that Neo-Princess Serenity could do what ever she wanted. She found a bench and sat down. She un-braided her hair and started running her fingers through it like a comb. From behind a rose bush someone was watching her. A little purple kitten came running up behind the person.

"Neo-Princess Serenity!" it yelled. Opal jumped and turned around.

"Thanks Diana!" snapped Neo-Princess Serenity, standing up from behind the bush.

"Oh!? Hello, Neo-Princess Serenity." said Opal bowing to Serenity. "I didn't see you there, if I'm a bother I will leave." '_What ever you wish your "pain in the butt"'_ she said to herself.

"No, no I don't want you to leave. I was just walking around and saw you sitting there just thought I'd say 'Hi'. It's been a long time Princess Opal."

"Oh, Hi." said Opal kind of snooty. She didn't look at Serenity in the face, but Serenity knew that Opal wasn't pleased to be there. Every time they got together there had always been friction.

"Um… Opal would you mind if I asked you something?" asked Serenity. She nodded. "Well… this is dumb, but why is it you don't like me? Have I done something that offended you?"

"No, your highness, you could never do anything that would offended me. Why is it you ask." she replied, there was a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"First off, you don't have to say 'your highness' we have known each other our whole lives just call me Chibiusa like everyone else. Second, well… every time my mother has these kinds of meetings you seem to want nothing to do with me. It's like you could care less if you ever came here. I just wanted to know what I did to hurt you or make you mad. Besides I know you're mad at me. You won't even look at me." explained Chibiusa. Opal took a few minutes to answer, she couldn't think of a response. When she thought of something she almost started crying.

"Do you know what today's meeting is about Chibiusa?" she shouted. Chibiusa shook her head. "Well, today our mother's are going to tell us that we are the new scouts and that we are going to get our powers. And you know what that makes me?" again Chibiusa shook her head, she had become stunned. "That makes me the leader of the sailor senshi. I'm going to have to put my life on hold and watch you and the other girls. Who I bet haven't a clue that they are going to have to risk their lives just to save you. I'm tired of hearing my mother tell me that I'm going to have to lead them and protect you and the whole universe. I've been hearing this ever since I was little. On top of all that YOU got to go to the past and learn your powers. So that means that you are going to be the one that everyone is going to be going to. So why don't they make YOU leader and let me go on about my life!"

"I…um…. err…" Chibiusa was speechless. Opal had never done that, just exploding in front of her like that.

"Go ahead, go and tell my mother that I don't want to be the leader." snapped Opal. "Maybe she will take you in as hers and leave me alone to… I don't know just be a normal girl!" Opal stormed off leaving Chibiusa with her mouth hanging open.

All of the other royal families had begun to arrive to the palace. Opal was no where to be found. Last to arrive was the outer families. Queen Pluto and her son, Hades, arrived through the gate of time. It wasn't unusual for them to travel that way. Even though Pluto was the Queen she still held the duty of guarding the Gate of Time. Her son was learning to guard the gate as well, for he would one day take the full duty of guarding it. The Queens and kings sent their children out to the gardens so as they could talk with Neo-King and Queen.

"I can't believe that we're here." said Chronos. She had never been outside of her planet, Saturn. "Must be something big; Mother has never allowed me to come with her to the Earth's Moon before."

"Oh, Chronos. You act like you have never been allowed to do anything." said Bella, Jupiter's princess.

"Bella, you know that Chronos has never left Saturn. Her mommy doesn't want her to hurt anyone." teased Ouranos.

"Shut up, Ouranos." yelled Chronos almost crying. "Don't talk about my mother like that. She is a kind and caring women and she just wants to make sure I'm ok at all times."

"Yea, she just wants to make sure everyone else is ok." snapped Ouranos.

"Must you two always go at each other like that." said Lily, Mercury's princess. She had her nose in a book. "I mean you two are always going on like that I mean one would think you like fighting with each other."

"Keep out of it, Lily!" they both shouted.

"I wonder where Opal is?" said Phoenix, Mars' princess. "She is always here when her mother is. I hope she isn't ill."

"Opal has decided not to join us this evening." came a voice from behind a bush. "Opal said that she didn't want to become our leader and that she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be 'normal'."

"Neo-Princess Serenity!" they all said, bowing.

"Oh come on guys." Chibiusa said a little irritated. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Neo-Princess Serenity' just call me Chibiusa or Small Lady. I mean how long have we all known each other for. You don't call each other Prince or Princess. I'm just like you so cut it out."

"Sorry, Neo-Pri… I mean Chibiusa." stuttered Phoenix "It's a habit. Mother and Father always told me that is what I'm to call you, because you were… well… had higher power then the rest of us. I mean you have the crystal."

"I really wish they wouldn't do that." sighed Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa is it true that we will be getting our powers today?" asked Titan, Neptune's princess. "Mum say's something is going to happen that is going to change our lives."

"I don't know what is going to happen. Mommy hasn't told me anything. Says 'it a secret.' I couldn't even get Diana in to see what is going to happen." exclaimed Chibiusa.

"Tell me something Chibiusa." said Lily "What does Diana do? I mean does she have special powers to do things?"

"No, Diana is just my guarding cat." explained Chibiusa "She is more my friend then anything. I can tell her anything and she will keep my secrets for me."

Lily nodded. They chatted for a while and waited for someone to tell them it was time to go inside and eat. Opal had been sitting a few rows away from the other children and was sulking. 'How can they be so excited about all of this?' she asked herself. 'It isn't fair.' she kept saying over and over in her head. Not long after one of the palaces servants came to collect the children. They all walked up to the palace. Opal was bringing up the end of the group. Hades was walking with her.

"Where have you been?" he whispered.

"No where." she whispered back.

"I've missed you, was hoping to talk later."

"Sure." she shrugged.

They were led into a huge dinning hall. A grand round table was in the middle of the room. The floors where all marble, the walls were twenty feet high. A huge crystal chandelier was hanging over the table. On the table was a huge feast. Ham, roast beef, turkey, vegetables and fruit littered the table. There was a plate setting for everyone. Gold plates with each family crest and planet symbol on them. The goblets were much like the plates only under the crests was the name and title of every one. Each of the children was led to their parents by a different servant. Once everyone was seated Neo-King and Queen stood up.

"Welcome to Eternal Crystal Palace everyone." said Usagi

"I know you have all traveled a long way. Well most of you. Now eat." stated Endymion. Sitting down everyone began to eat. No one really said much during dinner. Once all the plates had been cleared and all had had their fill, everyone went to the Drawing room adjacent from the dinning room.

"Excuse me, Neo-Queen Serenity. But why have you asked all of us here?" asked Phoenix.

"That is a good question, Phoenix." said Usagi "I have asked you all here because I have a few gifts for all of you." She clapped her hands and eight servants came in each carrying a hand woven basket with a small package on top. Each of the servants stood in front of each child but Chibiusa. They handed them the baskets and turned bowed and walked out of the room. Luna, Artemis and Diana came into the room. Diana took her place beside Chibiusa's ankle. Luna and Artemis took theirs by Usagi and Endymion.

"Go on. Open them." said a very anxious Luna.

They each opened the baskets one at a time. Phoenix opened hers first. Untying the red bow on top and lifting the lid a small furry crimson head popped out. Around its neck was a red collar with a charm with the Mars symbol on it. Phoenix lifted the tiny animal out of the basket. The small kitten stretch out as it was being lifted.

"Hi!" it said. "I am Dove, the guarding of princess of Mars."

"Huh!?" asked Phoenix "Um… it can talk?"

"Yes, honey. He has come from the planet Mau, where Luna and Artemis comes from." explained Rei, Mars' Queen.

Phoenix opened the package. In it was a pen-size stick. On the tip of the stick was the Mars symbol. She had seen this stick before, but there was something different about this stick. It was darker then her mother's and the symbol was more detailed. She looked up at her mother, looking for some kind of answer. Her mother was just smiling. She looked to her father, he too was smiling. She looked quite like her mother, with her raven hair and purple eyes, only her hair much longer then her mother's, it hung past her knees, she also had light blonde streaks in her hair, the only attribute she shared with her father.

Lily opened her basket next. Her basket had a light blue bow on top. Opening it a tiny Russian Blue popped her head out. Her fur looked as if it was the same color as the bow on the basket. The kitten's collar was like Dove's only instead of it being red it was blue and it had the Mercury symbol instead of Mars. Before Lily could pick up the tiny kitten it jumped out onto her lap.

"Hello, I am Flora guardian of princess Mercury." said the little kitten, bowing to Lily.

Lily opened the package and in it was the same pen-size stick, but the symbol was that of Mercury. Lily too had seen the same stick in her mother's room. She knew that this was the transformation stick. Lily, unlike most of the girls, looked more like her father King Zoisite. She had waist length blonde hair with blue streaks throughout it. She did have her mother's eyes, blue as the depths of the ocean.

Bella, with her dark brown hair with red highlights and emerald green eyes, was next. Bella looked more like her father, Nephrite then her mother. Her basket had a green bow on it. Opening the basket a black cat with white lightning bold on its side jumped out. It too had a collar around its neck. It was green with the Jupiter symbol on the charm. He walked up to Luna and Artemis and bowed to them, then to Diana and did the same to her, finally stopping at Bella. Bending lower, his nose almost on the floor he said:

"I am Thor, son to Luna and Artemis, brother to Diana and guarding to princess of Jupiter."

"Luna? Artemis?" whispered Minako "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Shh! That is my boy." hissed Artemis. He looked very proud.

Thor took his place at Bella's side and waited for further instructions. He seemed very proud of himself that he got his introduction right.

Chronos looked just like her mother had when she was her age. Her hair was a bit longer then her mothers. It went past her shoulder blades, but it was just as purple as her mother's. Her eyes held the same mystery as her mother's but there was more of a kinder side in them. She opened her basket with the purple bow on it. No head popped out. Everyone was looking around to see what she got. Inside the basket lying at the bottom of it was a sleeping bangle tiger cub. Around its neck was a purple collar with the Saturn symbol on the charm. Artemis wiped the proud look off his face and jumped on Chronos' lap and hit the basket. The tiny cub opened its eyes in complete terror. It jumped out of the basket and looked around.

"I am so sorry." it said "I thought I could get a few winks. I am Hera, guarding to Princess Saturn." Hera looked around and gave Artemis a look of 'I didn't mean to, really.' Everyone laughed.

Titan was the mirror image of her mother, with the long aqua hair, the lovely aqua eyes and the face of an angel. Ouranos, apart from being of a different sex, looked like his mother as well. He had the short blonde hair and his mother's brown eyes. He was also as tall as she was. Hades was the one that looked almost nothing like his mother. He had dark greenish-black hair and had the lightest of blue eyes. Most people had said if Setsuna had gotten together with Endymion their children would have looked like Hades. There were rumors going around that Endymion was Hades' father but were ended when proof came about that he wasn't.

Titan, Ouranos and Hades opened their baskets at the same time. In Titan's was a white bangle tiger cub with an aqua collar and the Neptune symbol. In Ouranos' was black jaguar cub with a yellow collar and the Uranus symbol. In Hades' was a lion cub with a dark green collar and the charm had Pluto symbol on it.

The cubs jumped out of the baskets and landed on the floor next to their charges. Each of them introduced themselves.

"I am Ariel, guarding to Princess Neptune."

"I am Apollo, guarding to prince Uranus."

"I am Helena, guarding to Prince Pluto."

"We are the protectors of the outer royals and will give out lives to protect them." they said together.

"Hera is also here to protect the outer royals. Aren't you?" snapped Apollo. Hera looked away. She knew she slipped up.

The last basket that wasn't opened was that of Opal's. She was sitting in the corner of the room away from everyone. She knew what was in the package; she knew it was the transformation stick. She thought 'if I don't open it then I won't become the leader.' She felt all the eyes in the room fall on her. Her mother and father got up from their seats and walked over to her. They could tell something wasn't right with their daughter. Kunzite put his arms around her and gave her a big hug. He always felt that a hug solved all his little girl's problems, it worked when she was little. Minako kneeled at her daughter's feet.

"Is there something wrong, Opal?" she whispered. Opal shook her head. "You know just because your getting these gifts doesn't mean that you are going to have to become the leader, right?"

How did her mother know that was what was bothering her? How did she know that she wasn't ready to become leader? Her eyes gave her away to what she was thinking.

"I felt the same way when I found out that I was going to be the leader. Trust me no one is making you chose now." said Minako softly. Opal nodded and slowly opened her basket with the orange bow on it. Inside was, what look liked a large white puff ball with black spots with an orange collar. Opal just looked in the basket. The ball of fluff stretched out and stood on its hind legs and put its rather large paws on the side of the basket. It leaned over and licked Opal's left hand then looked up at her. She had the most beautiful orange eyes. Opal fell in love with this animal. Opal picked it up and lifted it from the basket. Kunzite removed the basket from his daughter's lap. Like the other girls she was holding a baby cat. Hers was a white snow leopard. She placed it on her lap and began to stroke it. Artemis gave a slight grunt that started the cub. It jumped off of Opal's lap and bowed down to her.

"Mistress, I am Isis. I am the guarding of Princess Venus, and future leader of the Sailor Senshi." Everyone marveled at this little animal. Phoenix was straining to make sure she heard her right. 'Did she just say Sailor Senshi?' she asked herself.

Usagi got up once all of the baskets had been taken away. All of the talking had seceded, all but Hera who was talking to Chronos. Again Artemis walked up to Chronos and jumped on her lap. Hera saw him and stopped talking. Again she had the look on her face of 'I'm really sorry I didn't mean to.' Usagi just stood there trying not to laugh at the little cub.

"As you have seen you hold in your hands the senshi transformation wands. That is all of you but Chronos." said Usagi handing Chronos a wand that had the planet Saturn with sixteen gold rings around it. "You hold in your hands a choice. Unlike your mothers and me, you do not need to take these wands. They hold no power as of now. If the life of the senshi is what you want then the wands will glow their selected colors and you will gain all the power they hold. But keep in mind if you do not wish to become a senshi the wand will never glow and you will just hold the scepter of your home planet. It is your choice." Usagi sat down and the talking began again.

"Not want to become a senshi, you have to be kidding." whispered Bella to Ouranos. "I've been waiting my whole life to have the power of thunder and lightning like mum."

"I know what you mean, to make Earthquakes. Man, I thought I would never get that power." said Ouranos.

Opal went up to Usagi, she needed to understand something.

"Excuse me. Neo-Queen Serenity?" asked Opal bowing. Usagi looked up. "You mean I don't have to become the leader?" Usagi shook her head. "Does that mean I have to give Isis back?" again Usagi shook her head.

"Isis is yours." stated Usagi "Isis is a gift from me and the people of Mau. She is here to guide you and keep you safe. You are the heir to the Venus throne and therefore you are the heir to the senshi wand. Like I said before it is your choice to become leader, but yes if you want to become a senshi you will become the leader."

"Oh." was all Opal could say. Usagi stood again and announced that it was time for everyone to head to bed. Everyone was escorted to their suites. Each room had a huge four post bed and a fire place. All of the children were escorted to Chibiusa's room. Usagi knew they would want to spend the night together, since they hadn't seen each other in a very long time.

"Usagi?" came a voice from the hall.

"Yes? Come in."

"Evening Mamoru." said Minako. Mamoru just nodded as he fiddled with some papers. "I need to talk to you Usagi."

"Ok, why don't we go out on the balcony?" suggested Usagi.

"Sure." they walked out into the night air.

"What is on your mind Minako?" asked Usagi.

"Its Opal." stated Minako "I don't think she will take my place as leader of the senshi. She seems so distant from me now a days. I can't seem to get her to open up to me. Even when I told her she was going to be seeing Chibiusa, Lily, Titan and the others here she didn't seem at all interested. I don't know what to do."

"Minako?" asked Usagi "When you found out that you were going to protect the universe how did you react?"

"I was trilled. I wanted to protect everything."

"Well you brought Opal up knowing one day she would have to protect the universe, too." explained Usagi "You didn't know what you was getting into when you took that wand before. She does. It most likely scares her. She knows that she will end up getting hurt and she knows that she will never have a normal life after taking that wand. I believe Opal will take the wand and she will become the senshi we both know her to be. She just needs time."

"You know what?" said Minako "Your right. Opal has a good head on her shoulders. I know she will make the right choice for her. Usagi, when did you get so smart?"

"Don't know, just comes with growing up I guess."

Back in Chibiusa's room everyone was getting to know their new guarding. Phoenix, Lily, Bella, Chibiusa, Chronos and Hades were on Chibiusa's bed playing with their new cats. Artemis and Luna had come in to keep an eye on things. Diana was playing right along side her new friends and her brother. Ouranos, Titan and Opal were off in a corner with their new cats, too.

"Lily are you going to become a senshi?" asked Chibiusa.

"I think it would be a wonderful experience. How about you Chronos?"

"I don't know, I mean you all are going to have these really cool powers, while I'm going to have the power to destroy whole worlds." said Chronos "But on the other hand I bet it's going to be really cool. I think I will. What about you Titan?" she yelled across the room.

"Unlike you all, I have been brought up expecting this to happen. I know my destiny and I know that this is where my life is going to go, so of course I am taking my powers."

"Yeah who wouldn't want their powers" said Ouranos.

"Not everyone wants their powers." said Opal softly stroking a sleeping Isis.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Why wouldn't you want your powers Opal?" asked Bella.

"Not everyone is ready for that kind of life change" said Chibiusa trying to pull the conversation from Opal. "I mean how many of you are going to have to lead others? Opal is going to have to put her life on the line for all of us. It will be her job to make sure all of us get out of a fight alive. None of you are going to have that kind of responsibility." Strangely Chibiusa was making Opal feel better, it was like she understood her.

"Oh man, I didn't know you had that on your plate Opal." said Bella.

"That has got to really stink. I mean granted I can destroy a world but you have to protect a whole universe." exclaimed Chronos.

"I can see why you don't want to become a senshi." said Titan. "I know I wouldn't."

"But I do want to become one." stated Opal, that was the first time in her life she had said that. "I'm just… well… afraid of what is in store for us. None of us can see into the future, we don't know what is going to happen when we get our power. We might even die."

Not much more was said that night. Several servants came into the room with sleeping bags and pillows for all of them. They also brought in the baskets their kittens and cubs came in, they had put pillows in the baskets to make them comfortable. Most of the cats just slept in or on the sleeping bags of their princess or prince. Diana slept on the bed with Chibiusa. Helena, Apollo, Ariel and Hera spent the night at the door keeping and eye on all of the royal children. Isis also stayed awake that night. She kept watching Opal as she slept.

"Isis what's the matter?" asked Ariel in a sweet whisper.

"I just hope I don't let her down. She seems so scared." said Isis softly. "She has been so sweet to me even though it's been a short time. I don't want to see her hurt."

"She is your charge. You know how important she is to our future. We know you will keep her safe." came a voice in the shadow.

"Luna?!" squeaked Hera.

"Shh… you don't want to wake them up." snapped Apollo quietly.

"Isis, I knew your mother," started Luna "like Opal, you too have been raised knowing that you would have to protect those around you. We all have a destiny, some are really nice and others… well… just stink, but that is life. We, along with your mother, know you will do all you can."

"Thanks Luna." said Isis in almost a purr.

The next morning every one woke to a very loud bang out in the garden. All the royal children ran to the balcony and looked out to see what had caused the noise. Down on the ground level the Kings ran out into the garden to where the noise had come from. Looking from the balcony the children could see a huge tree right in the middle of the garden.

"Alan! Ann!" yelled Mamoru from a distance.

"Mamoru, How are you?" came a woman's voice from the tree. Usagi and the other Queens ran from the palace down into the garden.

"Alan! Ann! What are you doing here?" asked Usagi breathlessly.

"Usagi, how I have missed you." said Alan bending down and kissing Usagi's hand. "We have come to visit you and your family."

"Alan! Stand up!" shouted Ann.

"We wished we had known you would be coming." said Makoto "We wouldn't have called the guards." guards where now surrounding the tree with their weapons raised. Mamoru raised his hand to inform them they weren't bad.

"We are truly sorry." said Ann "It was really last minute. We had been heading to the Beak System but we got… you could say… blown off course and ended up back in your solar system."

"It is wonderful to see you again." said Usagi hugging Ann, who embraced her, too.

"You too." said Ann. By now all the children had come down into the garden to see what is going on.

"Who are these wonderful looking children? All yours Usagi?" asked Alan in a huge smirk "and Mamoru?"

"Oh no!" they said together. "The one with the pink hair is ours. Chibiusa would you come here?"

"Hello Chibiusa." said Alan as he took her hand and kissed it.

"And the others?" asked Ann.

"OK from left to right: Chronos from Saturn, Hotaru's daughter; Bella from Jupiter, Makoto's daughter; Ouranos from Uranus; Haruka's son; Phoenix from Mars, Rei's daughter; Lily from Mercury, my daughter; Titan from Neptune, Michiru's daughter; Hades from Pluto, Setsuna's son and Opal from Venus, Minako's daughter." said Ami quickly and pointing to each of them.

"And who are these handsome looking men?" asked Ann.

"These men are our husbands." said Minako, quickly grabbing hold of Kunzite.

"Wow! How long has it been since we last saw you." said Alan "These kids look almost in their mid-teens. Seems like ages by how old they must be."

"It's been almost a millennium." said Jadeite.

"Really? Feels like only a few years." said Ann.

"Might be from the fact that we have been traveling through space and time travels different through space." said Alan.

"How long do you think you will be staying?" asked Mamoru.

"Not too long. We saw the Moon, the tree felt your life force and we decided to stop in. But we will have to go very soon." said Alan.

"We understand." said Usagi.

"Mommy?" asked Chibiusa.

"Yes, honey?" answered Usagi.

"Not to be rude but… who are they?" she asked pointing to Alan and Ann and the tree. It was obvious the others where thinking the same thing.

"Oh my! Didn't I tell you about Alan and Ann and the Doom Tree?" asked Usagi. They all shook their heads.

"Well I wouldn't think you four would know" she started, pointing to Chronos, Titan, Ouranos and Hades. "We hadn't met your mothers yet. Alan and Ann came to Earth looking for a life force that would keep their doom tree alive. If the tree died then they died. Unfortunately they didn't know what kind of energy to give the tree so they gave it human energy and caused a huge problem. We had to fight them. What happened was that the tree had started talking again and told them that he needed love energy to stay alive. He asked me to wipe him clean of the negative energy so as they could start over. I used my scepter and cleansed it, giving them a second chance." After finishing her tail everyone was just staring at the tree.

"I see you have been giving it the right energy." said Makoto, looking up at the tree. "Last time we saw it, it was just a small sapling."

"Yeah, we have found the right energy. Love" said Ann proudly.

"Well I hate to just drop in then drop out but we must get going. We have something big going on in the Beak System. We think we might have found another Doom Tree."

"That is great. Take care" said Rei.

Alan and Ann climbed back on to the tree and with another loud BANG the tree took off up in the air. Soon you couldn't even see its roots. Everyone went back into the palace for breakfast. Again the round table had been set with gold plates and goblets. The table was full of good smelling food and hot cakes. Again when the food and plates were cleared they went back into the drawing from and sat and talked.

"I do hope all had a good night's rest." said Usagi sweetly; she knew none of the children slept much.

"Usagi?" asked Makoto.

"Hmm?"

"How long do the children have to decide if the want to become a senshi?"

"I knew someone was going to ask me that." said Usagi. "Well the thing is they have only until the full Moon. Its not much time but that is all that is allowed."

"A MONTH?" yelled Rei.

"I'm sorry" said Usagi leaning back. "A month is all we can give them. After the full Moon we have to find some one else to take their place in the senshi. There is nothing I can do."

"I'm ready." shouted Phoenix and Bella together.

"Us to." exclaimed Titan, Hades and Ouranos.

"I've been studying for this all my life I'm not throwing that way now." stated Lily.

"I just want to have it over with." said Chronos.

"If you are all sure about this then tonight we will perform the ceremony of transferring powers. But remember once you have taken the power you can't give them back."

After an hour in the drawing room all of the children where getting bored. They excused themselves and walked out of the room. Chibiusa took them on a tour of the palace. She showed them where the old runes of the Sliver Millennium once stood. She also showed them where the forbidden hallway, which led to the door of time, was. Finally Chibiusa and the rest of them ended up back in the garden.

"I wonder what it is going to feel like?" said Lily.

"It doesn't hurt." said Chibiusa "It's kind of like the feeling you get when you're standing still and it feels like your falling."

"How is it you know?" asked Titan "I thought you got yours naturally."

"Well I did, but mommy told me that is how it feels transferring powers."

Away from the kids but still in ear shot the cats were talking as well.

"Thor, do you realize what a suck up you were last night?" asked Dove.

"I wasn't sucking up I was just presenting myself like my father told me to. At least I didn't fall asleep." he said glaring at Hera.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." shouted Hera.

"At least I don't have to worry about my charge destroying the world." yelled Helena.

"That is what I'm here for, to make sure she doesn't do that!" yelled Hera.

"Oh you all just shut up!" screamed Isis. "We are here to make sure they don't get hurt. We all know that it is our responsibility to keep them from harm and it isn't Hera's fault she fell asleep. It was a long trip from Mau."

All of the other cats just looked at Isis. Dove walked over to her and rubbed up against her. Trying to comfort her.

"This is new to all of us Isis." he said. "Just like your charge you kind of have the… world on your shoulders."

"Sorry for being such a pain Isis." said Hera. "I really didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You don't need to be sorry, Hera." said a voice from behind them. They all turned around to see Luna and Artemis behind them. Luna had been the one that spoke.

"Although it didn't make a very good first impression." said Artemis.

"Artemis, its not like you haven't ever fallen asleep on the job." shouted Luna. "Besides honey, you're still little it will happen. I'm sure Chronos didn't even notice."

"You think so?" sniffed Hera. Luna nodded.

"Um… Luna?" asked Isis.

"Yes, dear"

"Not that I'm thrill to have this honor but what is going to happen to us after they get their powers?" she asked.

"Well, you see their mothers are in agreement about that." started Luna "They feel it will help them if we send them to the past. Like what happened with Small Lady. We want them you be able you handle their power if something was to happen. So once they take their powers they will be informed that they will be going to the past to train with their younger mothers."

"What will happen to us while they go to the past?" Lily asked.

"We would be going with them, right mother?" Thor asked.

"That is right." said Artemis "Just like them you need training so our past selves with will be training you to watch over your charges."

That night the only one who hadn't decided to take the powers was Opal. Isis had talked to her for a while and explained the importance of her taking her destined powers. She told about how if she didn't then her mother's hard work in the past wouldn't go on to the next generation. She wanted to tell her about going to the past to train with her mother, but she had been sworn to secrecy. If she could have told her that then she would have been sure Opal would have said she wanted her powers too. That night after another larger dinner everyone met in the garden instead of the drawing room. Opal had again kept to the outside of the group.

"Opal?"

"Yes, Chibiusa?"

"Have you decided if you want the powers of Venus yet?" asked Chibiusa.

"I have." said Opal. "I can't run from my destiny and I won't let someone else carry on my mother's legacy. So, yeah I guess I'm going to take the powers."

"What changed your mind?" asked Chibiusa.

"Well… it was a lot of what Isis told me about taking my duty and stuff, but some of it had to do with you." said Opal quietly.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you stood up for me last night. You have been there and I guess if you can do it then I can do it." Opal whispered. She didn't want to admit that Chibiusa had helped her.

"Well then why don't you come and join us?" asked Chibiusa.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. I'll go over there when I'm ready." snapped Opal. Chibiusa walked away.

Opal got up after a few minutes after Chibiusa left and went and stood next to her father. He knew that something was up; more then just power transferal. She leaned on her father, who wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Ok the sun has just set. If we are going to do this then we have to do it now." said Usagi. "All of you stand in front of your mothers and hold hands. Now once I tell you to say your planet then power one at a time. Don't let go of your mother's hand." explained Usagi.

"Now! Opal!"

"Venus Power!"

"Lily"

"Mercury Power!"

"Phoenix"

"Mars Power!"

"Bella"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Chronos"

"Saturn Power!"

"Titan"

"Neptune Power!"

"Ouranos"

"Uranus Power!"

"Hades"

"Pluto Power!"

A huge bright light shot from mother to child. As their fathers stood by watching the power that once was owned by their wives was now in their children. Then the light vanished and they all stood their under the stars. What light was there was coming from the palace. There wasn't a sound and even the wind had stopped. Finally the silence was broken by a crash. Dove had fallen from the bench he was sitting on and landed on Helena. Everyone jumped from the noise.

"Sorry" whispered Dove.

"It's ok. We needed some form of a noise to wake us up." said Usagi laughing. "How about some cake?"

Everyone went back into the palace and went into the drawing room and had cake and coffee. The whole room was full of laughter and chatting. Thor was sitting, as if he was King of the world, next to Bella and making sure she never left his side. He was going to make sure he made his father proud. Flora had her nose in the same book Lily was reading, and softly talking to her about the meanings of some of the things discussed in the book (Lily was just like her mother, always reading and doing work, Flora was just the same, perfect match). Dove, Hera and Ariel were running around the drawing room chasing each other. Apollo couldn't resist a yellow ribbon Ouranos had been dragging on the floor. Helena was asleep on Hades' lap, who was sitting and talking to his mother about methods for keeping people out of the Time and Space Continuum. The adults had been sitting around one of the drawing tables talking about the disturbance in the outer regions of the solar system. Chibiusa and Opal were sitting by the fire and just chatting while Diana and Isis were sleeping on their laps.

"So what do you think is next?"

"I don't know, mommy hasn't told me."

"I don't think they are going to be sending us home right ways." came a voice from behind them. It was Ouranos still dragging the ribbon.

"Why not?" asked Opal.

"Well we need training now." he said "Oh man I just thought of something. I hope that my uniform is nothing like my mother's." He ran off to Haruka, Uranus' Queen, and Michiru, Neptune's Queen.

"That would be a site to see." giggled Chibiusa.

"I wonder if that had occurred to Hades to." Opal giggled to.

"He is so wrapped up in the Gate of time I don't even think he has even thought about it." said another voice from behind.

"Titan, come and join us." said Chibiusa.

"Ok" Titan sat down "Guess what I heard."

"What?" they asked together.

"I heard that our mothers might be sending us to the past."

"No way!" squeaked Opal.

"How, time travel is a taboo. Setsuna would never allow it." exclaimed Chibiusa. She knew that speech by heart. Growing up she was always told that her going to the past, even for help was wrong.

"I know, but that is just what I heard." said Titan.

The possibility of going to the past quickly went through out the children. By the end of the night they all had heard the rumor. They had asked their parents but none of them confirmed nor denied that it was true or not. None of the children slept that much. Hades had finally started asking if his uniform would be like his mother. Setsuna had to reassure him that he would not be wearing a mini-skirt, if anything his uniform would look much like Tuxedo Kamen's (most likely his would be a dark green tux instead of black).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hello all...Well what do you think? Let me just tell you this story is WAY long and it took me well over a year and a half to write, and I'm not finished. If you want me to continue to post let me know and I will. Thanks! BTW this was my first fanfic chapter story so it may suck. Just to warn you!


	2. Back To the Past

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The following morning everyone was really tired. During the night some of them had tried to turn into one of the senshi. Bella had made her wand make kind of a fizzing sound. Ouranos got thrown across the room. Lily had managed to make her wand turn to a very bright blue (she had read up as to how to make it work). None of them could make a full transformation. Walking down to breakfast Ouranos was rubbing his bottom. Before they went down he tried transforming again, and again he got thrown across the room.

"I don't get it." he yelled. "How come I can't transform?"

"Your not suppose to yet." said Haruka.

"But I read that once we get the wands we should be able to transform." said Lily over her book. "Are we doing something wrong?"

"You just might be." said Usagi. "You see something we didn't tell you, you don't call your planet power as your mother's did." All but Chibiusa looked at her in bewilderment. "I will explain after we finish eating."

After eating they all walked down to the training field. It was located past the garden and past the stables.

"Now Chibiusa, dear." said Usagi softly "would you transform for us." Chibiusa had never just transformed for no reason but she closed her eyes and gave it a shot.

"PINK CRYSTAL MOON POWER! MAKE-UP!" a bright pink light shot over Chibiusa and her white gown turned into a white body suite with a rainbow pink mini-skirt and her heels turned into pink knee boots with crescent Moons on the top of them. A tiara appeared on her forehead and Moon ear rings appeared on her ears. Her hair which she had been wearing down pulled up into two small balls on her head with pony tails coming from both of them that hung past her waist. Everyone just stood there and watched. Chibiusa opened her eyes and saw that she has changed into Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Thank you darling." said Usagi once the transformation was over. "You see. When I was Sailor Moon I had to call out Silver Moon Crystal Power Make-Up. Once Chibiusa has come into her full powers she will become Sailor Moon. Until then she is only Chibi-Moon. Like you all you have not come into your full powers. Therefore your calls will be different."

"How come I got my wand to glow?" asked Lily.

"It glowed darling," started Ami "Because you are the heir to the wand and it was reacting to your touch."

"Then how come I got thrown across the room?" asked Ouranos, rubbing his bottom again.

"That is because the wand was reacting to the fact that you are not female" explained Haruka "the senshi has always been female. Well because you are my son you are the heir to the wand, so you will become a senshi. The wand is just being temperamental." Everyone started giggling. Haruka was also temperamental when she was a senshi, no wonder her wand was too.

"So what is it we have to yell?" asked Opal. It was the first time all morning she said anything.

"That is something you have to ask your guarding." said Luna.

"The guarding is the one that knows the calling and is there to make sure you do it right." said Artemis.

"How do we know what they are to call?" asked Hera.

"What feels right?" asked Luna. "You know the original call, right" they all nodded. "Well work from there." They all stood there and thought a minute. Isis was the first one to say anything.

"I would be something like what their mothers had once said, right?" Luna nodded. "Then wouldn't it be something like 'Chibi-Venus Planet Power, Make-Up?"

"Have Opal try that." was all Luna said. Isis said it again for Opal and told her to yell it.

"CRYSTAL CHIBI-VENUS POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Like with Chibiusa's transformation a bright light shined over Opal, only hers was orange. Opal's orange floor length gown faded and an orange body suite covered her body. Her mini-skirt was many shades of orange, from light to dark. Her white hair, which had also been un-braided, hung loose and a bright red ribbon pulled some up in a half pony tail like her mother's. Her heels turned into a pair orange of ankle high, high heel boots with the Venus symbol on them. Again the light faded and Opal stood there in her senshi uniform. Everyone again just looked at her. She truly looked like the goddess of Venus. A slight breeze blew her hair about; the sun caught it showing how pure and white it was. Finally Opal said something.

"Did I do it right?" she had her eyes closed and hadn't opened them yet. "Did it work?"

"Honey, open your eyes." said Minako walking over to her daughter. She bent down and held on to Opal's hand. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, why are you crying?" asked Opal, leaning over to wipe the tears from her mother's cheek. Kunzite came over and bent down next to Minako.

"It's because she is so happy." he said "We didn't know if you would take the powers. You look so beautiful." he hugged his daughter.

All of the other got their instructions from their guarding and like Opal yelled their transformation words.

"CRYSTAL CHIBI-MERCURY POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"CRYSTAL CHIBI-MARS POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"CRYSTAL CHIBI-JUPITER POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"CRYSTAL CHIBI-SATURN POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"CRYSTAL CHIBI-NEPTUNE POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"CRYSTAL CHIBI-URANUS POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"CRYSTAL CHIBI-PLUTO POWER! MAKE-UP!"

They each transformed. Their uniforms were quite like their mother's, only that instead of having a white body suite it was the color of their wands. Phoenix's body suite was red, her skirt was many shades of red and she had red heels. Lily's was light blue; her skirt was different shades of blue and had dark blue knee length boots. Bella's was light green, her skirt was different shades of green and she had green ankle boots. Each had a tiara with the color of their uniform on the gem. As Setsuna had guessed her son, Hades' uniform was much like that of Tuxedo Kamen's. He wore a tux with his planet's colors. He had a dark green tux with a black cummerbund and he had a sunset purple lining in his black cape. He looks much like Tuxedo Kamen. He however did not wear a tiara. He had the same white mask of Tuxedo Kamen, but didn't wear a top hat. Ouranos, Chronos and Titan on the other had a much different transformations. They each had the color of their planet shine brightly over them, but their uniforms were much different. Chronos was a dark purple leather bikini top, with dark purple short shorts and dark purple knee high boots that laced up. Titan's was a light aqua leather bikini top, with dark aqua short shorts and aqua high heels that had laces that laced up to just below the knee. Both Titan and Chronos' hair had grown to the back of their knees and was pulled up into low setting pony tails.

Ouranos' transformation was very odd. He didn't stay a male once he transformed. He had turned into a female. His short hair grew out and was pulled back into a low setting pony tail. He or she in this case, wore a dark blue leather bikini top, with dark blue short shorts and blue high heel, ankle boots. All three of them had a golden tiara with a star in the middle.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Chibi-Uranus looking at herself. "WHY AM I A GIRL?"

"Calm down, Chibi-Uranus." said Usagi, walking over to her and putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it has a lot to do with the fact that you are a boy and the senshi's are girls."

"BUT CHIBI-PLUTO IS STILL A GUY!" he yelled.

"That's because of who his father is. You know the story about that."

"Why do I look so much like Neo-King Endymion?" asked Chibi-Pluto.

"I don't really know why you look so much like him. I had thought you would look much like what the Starlights did." said Usagi, trying to calm Chibi-Uranus down.

"How come our uniforms are different from theirs?" asked Chibi-Neptune.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that the blood line has given them this form." suggested Mamoru.

"I think they look cute." said Michiru. "Chibi-Pluto looks like a little Mamoru." Everyone laughed. Mamoru blushed. It was true he did look like him.

"WHO CARES WHO HE LOOKS LIKE, I'M A GIRL! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" yelled Chibi-Uranus, again.

"Calm down, Chibi-Uranus. This some times happens. Just take a look at the Starlights. They are guys, but once they transform they are girls. Just like you." said Haruka softly, that calmed him down. The Starlights had been these big heroes, and they had been Chibi-Uranus' idols.

Now came the questions all of the kid has wanted to ask since they got the transformation wands.

"What kind of powers do we have?" asked Chibi-Jupiter.

"I don't know. Why don't you try some out." said Usagi with a grin. "Remember your guarding will tell you the name of your attack." Again the cats just stood there thinking. They had to give them their new attacks. It was Dove that chimed in first this time.

"Chibi-Mars," he said "yell: Fire Burning Soul."

"FIRE BURNING SOUL!" A huge flame ignited on Chibi-Mars's hands. She held up her hands aimed at an ice sculpture and fired towards it spreading her arms apart. The flame flew in the air at the sculpture forming the Mars symbol. When it hit the ice there was a huge hissing sound and steam shot up in the air. Once the steam had cleared there was nothing left of the sculpture, but a pool of water.

"COOL!" screamed Chibi-Mars.

"Hey I want that power" said Rei. "That one was neat."

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't the flame burn me?" asked Chibi-Mars.

"The fire is Mars' element. It won't burn you." explained Rei.

One by one each of them called out their new power.

"MERCURY ICE HEART FREEZE!" A huge ice heart formed and shot foreword and froze a tree solid.

"ELECTRIC THUNDER SPEAR!" A green electrified spear shot out of a small antenna from Chibi-Jupiter's tiara, hitting a bush and electrifying it.

"HEART AND SOUL WHIP!" A golden chain appeared in Chibi-Venus' hand. She flicked it at a tree. It wrapped around the trunk of the tree and with a very light tug she up rooted the tree. 'Very cool' Chibi-Venus said to herself.

The outer scouts had the weapons their mothers once owned. Chibi-Saturn had the Silent Glaive, Chibi-Neptune had the Reflection Mirror, Chibi-Uranus had the Space Sword and Chibi-Pluto had the Garnet Staff. Their attacks would come from those weapons.

"SILENT SHINE SHOCK!" Not the most powerful attack but the most affective. Hotaru told Chibi-Saturn to aim the glaive at the servant that volunteered to assist. She aimed and hit the servant with a bright purplish light. The servant fell over knocked out cold. Chibi-Saturn thought she killed him. Hotaru told her that all she did was knock him out and he would be fine because that attack is to stun the enemy in order to get away if things turned out to bad. It also could kill an enemy if true and complete danger arises.

"PLUTO PLANET BLAST!" A huge cloud of fog rose around Chibi-Pluto. From the talisman on the top of the staff a circular orb began to grow. Holding the staff high in the air and standing firm, the orb shot out of the staff cutting the fog as it went through it and blowing up several trees.

"SPACE SWORD SHAKING" Like his mother's attack raising the sword into the air, drawing up the energy of Uranus, a Uranus like orb appeared at the top of it. Slicing the sword down; cutting the orb in half causing it to go in two different directions. Rei and Setsuna had to jump out of the way from flying debris. The attack caused almost a hundred trees to shatter.

"AQUA OCEAN REFLECTION!" Holding up her talisman a bright, what looked like, blue light shot out the mirror. Again another servant had been asked to volunteer to help. The light shot through the servant causing him to scream in agony. Chibi-Neptune and Ariel ran up to the man. Chibi-Neptune kneeled down next to the man and put his head on her lap.

"I didn't mean to." she cried "I didn't think it would hurt him. I am so sorry. Neo-Queen Serenity can you save him." the man was shaking severely. Usagi and the others ran up to Chibi-Neptune and the servant. She had Chibi-Neptune get up and stand away. Michiru held her daughter, who was in complete hysterics. Usagi called Chibi-Moon over to her and had her kneel next to her.

"Chibi-Moon," she said calmly "I want you to use your crystal with this." she handed her the Crescent Moon Wand.

"But…"

"Just trust me."

She remembered what the words were to heal someone.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" A bright pink light shot from the wand. The light flooded the man. Very slowly he started to move about groaning. Two other servants had come over and helped him up and walked him back to the palace. Usagi said she would come down later to make sure he was ok. Chibi-Neptune was crying even louder. She didn't mean to hurt that man. Usagi stood up, with the help of Mamoru, and walked over to Chibi-Neptune and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Chibi-Neptune it is ok." she said softly "He will be alright."

"I…I…sniff…I di...didn't mean to." she whimpered.

"It is alright, love" Michiru reassured her, wiping a tear from her daughter's cheek "The mirror is very powerful. Trust me you did nothing wrong."

"WHY DID I HAVE TO TRY MINE ON A PERSON?!" cried Chibi-Neptune.

Usagi and Michiru helped her over to one of the benches. It took several minutes to calm her down. At one point her mother almost had to slap her. Once she had finally calmed down Michiru could tell her why she had a live target.

"What the mirror does is that it shows the truth within the target." explained Michiru "That attack you did forced on that man his truest fear. That fear caused the man great pain. You needed a human target, well live moving target, because a tree or bush doesn't show pain or movement. We asked for volunteers before this took place. We told them some pain would be involved but they had nothing to worry about because Neo-Queen wouldn't let them suffer long. That man knew what was coming. He is fine now."

"Are…are you…sniff… sure?" asked Chibi-Neptune.

"If you want when I go to check on him you can come with me." said Usagi, smiling down at her. Chibi-Neptune nodded her head.

Once everyone had un-transformed they retired to their rooms for a short nap. The whole trial had been rather tiring on the children and they needed to rest. Chibiusa went to her parent's room. She needed to talk to her mother about some things.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Chibiusa?"

"I need to talk to you." she was carrying the Crescent Moon Wand.

"Go ahead." Usagi said softly tapping the bed so Chibiusa would sit down. She walked over to the bed and climbed on and sat down.

"Why did you give me this." she said holding up the wand.

"Oh." she said "I gave that to you because it is now your time to hold the wand. And I must say you handled that wand just I had when I got it." Chibiusa looked at her mother as if to say 'is that good or bad.' "That is a good thing." Usagi hugged her daughter, kissed her forehead and sent her to bed. Once her daughter had left Usagi got off the bed and walk over to Mamoru who reading some papers at his desk. She draped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"What are you reading?"

"Just some reports from my generals on Earth." he said. He didn't put the papers down. "Something up?"

"No, not really." sighed Usagi. He put the papers down at the sigh.

"Usako what is on your mind?"

"Nothing really…" she sighed again "Do you think we are doing the right thing? I mean sending them to the past. What if our past selves don't accept them? What if the children get hurt?"

"What if the sky falls and the universe gets sucked into a black hole?" said Mamoru with a slight chuckle. "They will be fine. Chibiusa has been to the past before. You took her in, trained her and had her fight right beside you. You know the past senshi will do the same for their own daughters and sons."

"I know, but what about the girls' telling their mother's who they end up marring. How will they explain that?"

"That will be easy. Setsuna is sending them back to the time just before they return. If anything the girls will find out how their mother's met their fathers. And as for them getting hurt, I'm sure your past selves won't let that happen. You guys had good heads on your shoulders. I trust you all. I wouldn't have suggested it if I thought they wouldn't come back." Mamoru stood up and wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist. "Trust the kids. Let them make some mistakes and let them grow up. Its time they started."

"When are we sending them back to?"

"Setsuna and I have talked about sending them to… February 21st 2000."

"Why does that date sound so familiar?" Usagi sat there for a minute and then it hit her. "February 22nd?!" Mamoru nodded. "That is the day before we got married. I was three months pregnant with Chibiusa!"

"I know. There is more that you don't know. That they don't know. It is something they have to learn. So that is when we are sending them to."

"What are we going to tell them? I mean Chibiusa is going to know about what is going on. What about the others" asked Usagi.

"Just relax I have everything under control. Besides Chibiusa is 15 years older then she use to be. She has grown up into a beautiful young lady. Trust her to do what is right." Mamoru kissed Usagi and the two of them went to bed. 'Tomorrow is when they will be leaving' thought Usagi.

The next morning was full of noise and commotion. Not just from the children. Usagi and Rei had gotten into another argument and Minako and Makoto were trying to separate them. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru had been outside in the training field with Ouranos, Titan and Chronos helping them harness and control their new powers. Opal and the other girls had gone for a walk down to the lake on the other side of the palace. Setsuna and Hades had gone down the forbidden hallway to the door of space and time. Hades didn't know what he was doing there only that his mother had told him to join her there. It was about lunch time when all were back together. Again they met in the grand dinning room. The round table had once again been set with the gold plates and goblets. The feast was grander then the one that had welcomed them. The adults knew that this was going to be the last meal they had with their children for a long time. Rei and Makoto had tears in their eyes and tried to hide them by turning away from the looks of their daughters. Michiru had red eyes from crying away from prying eyes. Haruka had tried to comfort her. The room was filled with small chit-chat. There was a small whimper coming from under the table. Artemis was under it crying. Both his son and daughter would be leaving a few minutes. Finally the dull roar of the chatting stopped when Usagi stood up, Mamoru joined her.

"I wish to thank all of you for coming to Eternal Crystal Tower. I hope all of you have had a wonderful stay. And now I must ask all of you to follow me." she said softly. Chibiusa took her mother's hand and walked beside her. The Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune families followed. Setsuna and Hades walked up with Usagi. They walked the path to the forbidden hallway. Usagi stopped at the entrance of the hallway, and turned around letting go of Chibiusa's hand.

"Would Opal, Phoenix, Bella, Lily, Titan, Ouranos and Chronos join Chibiusa and Hades up here." asked Usagi. Minako grabbed Opal and gave her a big hug and kiss, and then Kunzite did the same. The other parents did the same, then let their children go, embracing one and other.

"Are you sure we should do this" whispered Ami to Rei. Rei nodded, her eyes where filling with tears. Usagi cleared her throat.

"Now, oh you guys too." she said pointing to the cats. They walked up to their charges. "I want all of you to follow Setsuna and myself." She turned around and began to walk down the hallway. None of them said anything and just followed. Behind them they could hear their parents wishing them luck and crying. They came to a halt in front of a huge wooden door with the Moon phases on it. Again Usagi turned around to face the children.

"Now," clearing her throat again "your parents and I have felt that it would be in your best interest to send you back to the past in order to get a full training. We are not able to train you in this time, for we do not have our powers anymore. We are sending you all back to February 21, 2000. Chibiusa I would like you to give this to the past me." she handed Chibiusa an envelope. She wiped a tear from her eye "Now, I want all of you to follow Setsuna through the gate of time and listen to her. She will be joining you to 2000 but will only be staying long enough to make sure you get to the Hikawa Shrine. From there she will leave it up to our past selves to guide you. We trust them to take good care of you." Usagi was trying to keep from breaking down. She walked through the group of kids. She turned around and faced them once again.

"I know you will make all of us proud. Stay safe." Usagi turned from the kids "We will see you again soon." she walked up the hallway and was out of site. The children turned back around and looked at Setsuna for answers. She said nothing. The door opened and she walked in, followed close by were the kids. Inside the door looked like another room, only it was full of nothing but a gray fog.

"You will hold on to each other's hands and never let go until we have reach our destination." was all Setsuna said. Each child grabbed another's hand. Very quickly the gray fog from the room turned into a purple and green twisted cloud. As quickly as the cloud appeared it disappeared. They where no longer standing in the palace, they weren't even on the Moon, instead they found themselves standing in Tokyo Park. They also found themselves out of their gowns and tuxedos, they had been transformed into sun dresses (for the girls) and jeans and t-shirts (for the boys). Because the trees where so dense you couldn't even see the sky. Setsuna walked them over to a clearing.

"You are to go in that direction." she pointed in the direction they were to go. "There you will find the future Neo-King Endymion. Small Lady, you will tell him that you are all here to see Usagi. Send her my love I am giving both Hades and Small Lady a time key. If there is any trouble call for me and I will come. But remember you only have the one to call me for help and the other to go home. Farewell and please all of you stay safe." she leaned over and kissed Hades, turned around and walked back into the dense trees.

Chibiusa lead the kids over to where Mamoru was standing. His back was to them. She reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. She had grown quite a bit since she last saw Mamoru in the past. She now stood as tall as Usagi, 4'8". Mamoru turned around and looked right over Chibiusa, then looked down into her bright pink eyes. He back way. He thought he saw a ghost. He blinked.

"Chibiusa?!" he asked. She nodded. He grabbed her and embraced her. He hadn't seen her since before he had left on his trip abroad. She was much different. Last time he saw her she looked only nine years old, now she looked as if she was fifteen. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Mommy has sent me and the others." she said. "I am to see Usagi as soon as possible."

"Alright." he said "But Chibiusa… who are all your friends?"

"I will explain when we meet up with Usagi."

"I was going to meet her now. Come with me."

They walked out of the park. Mamoru lead them up to the Hikawa Shrine. Climbing the steps to the shrine the children could hear talking and some yelling. Upon reaching the top of the steps they could see, Rei and Usagi yelling about something and Ami, Minako and Makoto were trying to calm them down, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were laughing at them. Usagi stopped yelling when she saw Mamoru come over the steps. She forgot about Rei and ran up to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. Once she pulled away she saw that he had company.

"Mamoru who are your friends?" she asked.

"Usako, who does she look like." he said taking Chibiusa's hand and pulling her closer. Usagi looked at her for a second. She gasped.

&&&&&&&&

Sooooo.........tell me how is this chap? I like all the feed back.


	3. Reunion

Ok, here's the next chap.

* * *

"CHIBIUSA!!!!!" she yelled. She grabbed hold of Chibiusa and gave her a huge, rib crushing hug. Chibiusa pulled away. All of the children around them figured out that this person was the future Neo-Queen Serenity. They all bowed, Ouranos and Hades dropped down to one knee and bowed. By now the small group had caught the attention of the other girls, who had walked over. One glimpse of Chibiusa made them all crowed around her, giving her hugs and asking many questions. Finally Chibiusa got way to tell them all why they were their.

"It is great to see all of you, but would you let me talk." she said. She walked back over to Usagi and handed her the envelop her mother had told her to give to Usagi. "I have been told to give this to you." Usagi took the letter and read it aloud.

'Dear past Me,

I am writing to you to inform you that I have sent Chibiusa and the others for you to train them in the senshi ways. I know that you are most likely reading this aloud so I put their instructions here. We sent them with out telling them anything about this trip. We trust that you have all been very well. Now for them; I would like you all to introduce yourselves the proper way. And Usagi; stop arguing with Rei. She is right about the roses; they look better pink then white. Best wishes.

Neo-Queen Serenity'

Usagi finished reading the letter and just looked up at Chibiusa. She had hoped that she held some answers, but Chibiusa had been hoping Usagi held the answers. Diana walked up to Usagi and began to speak.

"Future Queen I have been sent here to help you train the new senshi. And I am here to help explain. The other day you all gave your powers to these children. I will let them introduce themselves but I am to tell you that we are to only be here for a little over a year. I have also been told that you have to tell the others the secret that you are hiding from them. It is the only way that we can prevent a problem."

Usagi knew what she was talking about. The fact was that she was carrying Chibiusa and the rules of time travel was that the past and future selves could never meet, with the exception of permission from the Neo-Queen. She hadn't told anyone but Rei and Mamoru. By now all of them were looking at Usagi.

"Great! I had to do this to me!" she said in a gulp.

"What is Diana talking about Usagi" asked Luna.

"Yeah what are you hiding from us?" asked Haruka.

"Well…" started Usagi "Diana is talking about the secret that only Rei and Mamoru know about. I was hoping to tell you all tomorrow but I guess now is just a good time as any. I'm pregnant."

Everyone just looked at Usagi. Chibiusa was in complete shock. Her mother had sent her back to just before she had been born. Why would she do that? Michiru walked up to Usagi and gave her a hug. Haruka gave Mamoru a 'way to go' look.

"Why would you keep that from us" asked Luna.

"Well we wanted to tell everyone after we were married."

"Married?" asked Phoenix "I though you were already married?"

"No, we aren't to be married until tomorrow. Guess they sent you back just in time to see us married." said Mamoru.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Minako. "We know who Chibiusa is and now we know why Usagi wanted to get married so quickly but we don't know who are all of you?"

"Excuse us, we have been rude." said Opal. She didn't know she was looking right at her mother's past self.

"I am Opal, princess of Venus, daughter to Queen Minako and King Kunzite."

"I am Lily, princess of Mercury, daughter to Queen Ami and King Zoisite."

"I am Phoenix, princess of Mars, daughter to Queen Rei and King Jadeite."

"I am Bella, princess of Jupiter, daughter to Queen Makoto and King Nephrite."

"I am Chronos, princess of Saturn, daughter to Queen Hotaru."

"I am Titan, princess of Neptune, daughter to Queen Michiru"

"I am Ouranos, prince of Uranus, son of Queen Haruka"

"And I am Hades, prince of Pluto, son of Queen Setsuna."

All of them bowed once they had finished their introduction. All of the girls just looked at the children. They were all in complete shock. They, too just like Usagi had children in the future, even Michiru and Haruka. They all looked at each other. Then it hit Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto that the girls from their planets had said they were married to Queen Beryl's generals. That made no sense to them. They had defeated them years ago. How could they have come back?

"Um…excuse me" began Rei looking at Phoenix "Phoenix is it?" the girl nodded. "Explain something to me. You said you were the Princess of Mars, right" she nodded "Um… well who did you say your father was?"

"King Jadeite"

"Ri…ght… Um… how is that possible?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Usagi help me here." said Rei looking for some help. It was Chibiusa to say something.

"It is true what they say about your future husband, Rei. As a matter of fact I do believe that now is about the time that they come back." Chibiusa could tell she wasn't getting to them. "Ok, let's try it this way. Remember the fight you had with Galaxia?" they all nodded. "Well remember how you all regained your bodies with the help of Silver Imperium Crystal those of the royal court from the past was revived. Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite had been, well the good guys at one time. Beryl is who turned them evil; like she did with Mamoru. They came back as they had been in the Silver Millennium, good. From what I had been told. You had loved them in that time and the love you had won over the hate you held for them."

"So your telling me that I marry Jadeite?" asked Rei.

"Yes." said Phoenix.

"And that makes me your…your…your mother?"

"That is correct."

"Some one hold me up, I think I might faint."

Rei looked into her future daughter's eyes. She tried to find the explanation she had needed to make it real. Her eyes held the truth of what Chibiusa had said. Her future daughter had the eyes of her mother's but the soul of her father's. Rei knew that soul very well.

"Um… excuse me." came a small voice from the back of the group. It was Bella, who was normally very loud and tough. "I was wondering which one of you is my future mother's past self." Makoto walk up to Bella and bent down. "My mother told me that I would know her in any life. She told me that she held the same spirit I held."

"That doesn't sound like something I would say." said Makoto. "I must have grown up a lot." Bella faced her future mother. It was Makoto who made the first move. She pushed Bella's brown hair away from her face and looked at her. She said "You know what you look just like my mother did before she died. I guess that's what she meant when she told you that."

"This is really strange. Why would we send back our children?" asked Ami "I hope there isn't anything bad going to happen."

"I don't believe our parents would have sent us back if we would be in any danger." said Lily smartly.

"Wait… Wait… Wait… are you telling me I had a kid?" asked Haruka "That can't be possible. I mean, who? I can see Michiru and Setsuna and even Hotaru but ME?"

"I assure you that you do have a son and that I am him." said Ouranos "I wish I could tell you who, but mother never told me who. She said I would never understand."

Usagi looked at Hades then at Mamoru. The resemblance was uncanny. She tried to figure it out in her head but it didn't make any sense to her. She kept thinking that Hades was Setsuna and Mamoru's. She just kept looking at Hades and Mamoru. It was him who spoke up.

"Future Neo-Queen Serenity?" Hades asked.

"Yes."

"I assure you that the future Neo-King Endymion is not my father. Mother kept it a secret who my father was for a very long time. She had to." started Hades "You see my father was not of royal blood so they could not be wed and because he wasn't from Pluto made the marriage not even a reality. He was from Earth. Our future King knows him, as do you all."

"We do?" asked Usagi and Mamoru together. Hades nodded. Chibiusa started to giggle. "Who?"

"A Furuhata Motoki."

Mamoru's jaw dropped. Motoki worked at the Crown Arcade they hung out in. None of them even knew Setsuna liked him. The other questions came about who was Ouranos, Titan and Chronos' fathers. The problem they had was that none of them had known who their fathers were. Their mother's had kept that a huge secret. Haruka was most curious who fathered her future son.

"Ok so your mother…I mean me… didn't tell you anything?" asked Haruka "I didn't give you any kind of clue?"

"The only thing my mother told me about my father was that she had disliked him for a very long time and that I wasn't to bring it up again."

"Hmm…" was all Haruka could say.

Chibiusa had pulled Usagi and Mamoru from the group. She needed to talk to them about some things that were going on in the 30th century. She had found that since she had come back from the 20th century she couldn't talk to her mother about the things she could to Usagi, even though they were the same person. Chibiusa wanted to talk to them about Helios, her friend from when they had to battle the Dark Moon Circus. She had to tell them about how she had found where Elysian was. She needed to tell them that she wanted to see him again.

"Mamoru can you take me to see him?"

"Chibiusa you know that I don't know how to get there and besides Helios may not even be there." explained Mamoru.

"I know but…" she started "I need to see him. I want him to see the women I've become. I need to talk to him. I need you to take me there. Please!" She was almost crying. Usagi walked over to her and draped her arm over Chibiusa's shoulder. She knew what it was like to be away from her friends. She looked to Mamoru. She gave him the 'it is alright' look. She knew he knew he was the only one that could go to Elysian. Anyone else had to be brought there by him or Helios.

"Chibiusa I'm not making any promises. I don't know if Helios is even there." he said looking at her.

"I know but still, he just might be there."

That night all of them had dinner at the Shrine. They couldn't fit in Rei's room so they ended up eating outside, under the stars. Minako kept asking Opal about what she was like in the 30th century and about what her future husband was like. The topic of the cats had come up a few times. When they heard that Luna and Artemis had a second child, Minako gave them a wink and a goofy look. Artemis looked at Thor in utter amazement. Luna on the other hand, or paw, was wondering why her future self send all these cats back for training and didn't just train them in the future. Ami, Lily, Bella, Makoto, Titan, Michiru and Hades just kept laughing as Haruka kept trying to get more information from Ouranos about who his father was. She was thinking of every guy she hated, that was a very long list. All of the children were about the same age as Chibiusa, yet they also looked the same age as her. Ami came to the conclusion that the children of the 30th century grew at the same rate as Chibiusa. Dinner was much smaller then what the children were use to, because in the 30th century they had a feast every meal. Makoto had made the food they ate. Bella had sat and watched her cook. She had never seen her mother cook before.

Most of them spent the night at the shrine. Rei's grandfather thought that all these beautiful girls had come to work at the shrine. Rei told him that they had come for Usagi's wedding. He was a little disappointed but bought the fib. Chibiusa went to Mamoru and Usagi's apartment. Titan, Hades, Chronos and Ouranos went to stay at Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka's place. (Setsuna spent most of her time guarding the gate of time, so she didn't have a place of her own. She stayed with Michiru and Haruka) Most of the night was full of chit-chat and Rei and Ami trying to find out about how the generals come back. They got little help from most of the girls, but Lily knew some things about it (She did some reading, surprise there!).

"From what I have read in the archives of the 21st century, it is said that our fathers came back around the marriage and birth of the royal Neo-Family." she explained "So if my calculations are correct they should be showing themselves sometime in the next six months or so."

"So you mean to tell me that we will see them again?" asked Rei.

"You end up doing more then seeing them." joked Phoenix, jabbing Rei in the arm. "If you know what I mean."

"Um…I have a question." said Bella. Makoto and Rei looked at her. "Well… this is really stupid, but what are we to call you? I mean it will seem kind of bad if we call you mother." She made a good point.

"Well… Chibiusa calls Usagi, Usagi. So I guess you would call us by our names." said Makoto.

"And that is ok with you?" asked Lily.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be, I mean that is what everyone calls us." said Ami.

"Ooo…kkk… um…Mak…Makoto do you think you could teach me how to cook like you. Mum doesn't cook anymore and so she never taught me." asked Bella.

"I STOPPED COOKING?!" yelled Makoto. Bella nodded. "I don't believe it. Tell me I at least opened a flower shop/café?"

"Oh yes, mum's stores are all over Jupiter. Everyone comes from all over the universe to eat the foods from them. And the flowers are the grandest in the whole universe."

"Then why did I stop?"

"Neo-Queen Serenity bestowed mum with the royal title of Queen of Jupiter and she had to turn over the stores to her next in command. She wasn't trilled about it but she had her duty to her people."

"Wait, I don't think I heard you right, she had stores ON Jupiter?" asked Minako.

"Yes, shortly after Neo-Queen and Neo-King had Princess Serenity then Crystal Tokyo was formed and our mothers went back to their rightful planets. They weren't crowed until…when was it Lily?" asked Phoenix.

"July 22nd 2004. If I am remembering right." she said.

"Oh." said Minako "Ok another dumb question from the past. But just so I know when were you born." She pointed to Opal, who what feeding Isis a piece of ham.

"Me?" she asked. Minako nodded "Oh I was born September 27th 2001."

"2001?!" squeaked Minako. "Wait then that means I get pregnant…" she counted it in her head "…in January coming up?"

"That would be correct." said Opal. She kept thinking 'this can't be my mother, she is always more together then this.'

"Tell me I'm married before I have you."

"Of course."

"When?"

"June 22nd 2001. A year after Chibiusa was born."

"I don't believe it." she said shaking her head.

"You asked." said Opal shaking her head just like Minako.

"I'd hate to brake this up but knowing when you are going to have a baby sound rather useful. Phoenix, what is your birth day?" asked Rei.

"March 31, 2001."

"Wait that would have made me get pregnant, in JULY!"

"That's right. Mother told me she planned it that way. She wanted me to be born under her sign, so her and father, well made it happen that way." explained Phoenix. "Don't worry you were married before I was born, just not before I was conceived." Rei was in complete shock, she had always been against pre-marital sex for as long as she knew, and she goes and gets pregnant so her child would be born under her sign. She didn't believe it.

"I don't think I want to know" said Ami, examining Rei and Minako's reactions.

"Oh, mine isn't that bad. You had been married for a few years, before you had me. I'm the youngest out of all of us. I was born on Mercury. You had been crowned before I was born." explained Lily. "I was born in the year 2004. I share the same birth date as my mother (September 10th)." Unlike Minako and Rei, Ami found this new a bit of a pleasure. She thought knowing that she had waited to conceive and been married for a while before was very smart of her.

"Ok I have to know. How long did I wait to have you?" asked Makoto to Bella.

"If I tell you that, then you will know when you met my father." she said shyly.

"That is ok, I want to know."

"I was born December 2nd…2000" Bella said in a whisper.

"Could you repeat that." asked Makoto.

"December 2nd 2000." she said louder.

"Cool you were born three days before… wait did you say 2000?"

Bella nodded. "Then that would have made it that I hooked up with Nephrite in… April." again Bella nodded. "Then that means that…I…I… I'm going to be getting pregnant in only two months?"

"That is what I got." said Ami, who had been listing along with everyone else. Makoto couldn't believe it. The rest of the night everyone kept making fun of the fact that Makoto got pregnant before the rest of them.

Across town at Michiru and Haruka's place, pretty much the same kind of conversation was going on. Hotaru and Michiru were still laughing at Haruka's attempt to get more info about her son's father. Setsuna had come back shortly after they had returned to the house and was filled in about what was going on. Michiru teased her about the fact that she had hidden the fact that she had a crush on Motoki. She could no longer keep it hidden. Setsuna joined in with the others on laughing at Haruka. Michiru had left the room to get some more drinks and Titan joined her.

"So tell me a little about yourself, Titan."

"Well, I have been brought up knowing that one day I would hold the power of Neptune and that I would fight along side the new Sailor Moon."

"Well I guess we both know that, but what I was asking was, what kind of things do you like to do, do you get along with your mother, stuff like that." said Michiru pouring drinks.

"Oh, well…" she stuttered. "I get along fine with my mum. She is a wonderful woman. I've been told I'm just like she was when she was growing up. We spent a lot of time with Queen Uranus and Queen Saturn. Chronos and myself spent many days just spending time together. Ouranos and I are really close friends. Him and I have spent many hours playing music together. I'm on my mum's old violin and he's on the piano."

"You two sound like me and Haruka. We love playing music together. I bet you love swimming as well."

"I've been told I would love it. But I've never had the opportunity to. The water on Neptune is very acidic so no one could swim in it. The only fresh water we had is only for drinking and watering plants."

"You have never swam?" Titan shook her head. She took a tray of drinks and followed Michiru back into the living room. "Well then, you and I will have to go for a swim before you leave." she smiled at Titan and handed out drinks.

"Thanks Michiru" said Setsuna she continued to talk to Hades. "So even though I get pregnant I am never allowed to marry Motoki. Well that really stinks. But at least I get a part of him." she ran her fingers through Hades hair. "But that doesn't explain why you look so much like Mamoru."

"That was also explained at the trial they had about my father. Neo-King and Motoki had been brought back together before Neo-Queen Serenity. It turned out that Neo-King had Earth family left after his parents died in the car crash. Motoki is Neo-King Endymion's brother."

"WHAT?!" squealed Setsuna. "How come they didn't find him after the crash?"

"He hadn't been in the car with them and because our King had amnesia they couldn't find his family. No one had gone to claim him at the hospital so he was sent to an orphanage. Motoki went to live with the Furuhata's, who took him in after no one came to pick him up at the school he was at. That was where the King's family were heading the night they died." explained Hades.

"The trial was the first time Neo-King Endymion knew what happened in the crash. Motoki had pleaded with the people of Pluto to allow him to marry you, but they felt that because he wasn't of royal blood or because he had no ties to Pluto he wasn't fit to wed their Queen."

"That is so sad." said Michiru. "So does that mean you've never seen him?"

"Oh no, I've seen him. Loads of times. Mom takes me to Earth all the time. She thinks its best for me to have a male role model in my life." said Hades cheerfully "Because the people of Pluto had denied mom and dad from marring Neo-Queen Serenity had given my mom permission to use the Door Of Travel, so we could go from Pluto to Earth when ever we wanted."

"The Door Of Travel?" asked Haruka.

"It's a door that allows one to travel over large distances in very short time. You need special permission to use it." explained Setsuna. "I've never used it myself but in the Silver Millennium Princess Serenity used it all the time to get from the Moon to Earth to see Prince Endymion." she turned to Hades again "Does that mean that I am still with Motoki?"

"Yes. Mom also told me that her and my father had been talking about having a baby some time soon, well soon then."

"You go Setsuna!" said Hotaru from across the room. After their fight with Galaxia she had grown from the little child she was into a young woman of 19. She didn't look much different but she had grown a few inches. "I have to ask how old are all of you?"

"Well, I'm 917 years old" said Hades "Come to think of it. We all are 917 years old. Right?" They all nodded.

"Really? You don't look a day over 16, 17." said Michiru.

"I have the perfect question!" yelled Haruka. "Ouranos when were you born."

"November 30th 2000. Why?"

"Cause now I can figure out when I meet this guy that is your father." She thought in her head when Ouranos would have been conceived. "Wait that means I would have gotten pregnant some time around now."

"Haruka, who's your new boyfriend?" joked Michiru.

"Shut up Michiru. I don't have a boyfriend. You know that."

"Well you found one pretty quick. Cause there is the result." said Hotaru pointing at Ouranos.

"What about you Hades, when where you born?" asked Setsuna.

"September 25th,2000." There was a silence.

"Wait!" said Hotaru. "If my math is correct then that means that Setsuna is pregnant now."

"What?" said Michiru.

"No I can't be. I haven't been ill." choked Setsuna.

"When did you last… you know?" asked Haruka.

"Well….." she muttered the time.

"What was that?" asked Michiru.

"Last night." yelled Setsuna. "But that can't be."

"It can and it is." said Hotaru.

"Does that mean that Hades is inside her?" asked Chronos.

"I guess it does." said Ouranos.

Setsuna looked down at her stomach. She put her hands on it and rubbed it. She couldn't believe it. The young man in front of her was her and Motoki's son. That young man was growing inside of her. How on Earth was she going to tell Motoki. She hoped he would understand. This was a lot for her to take in. She hadn't even known she was pregnant. She decided that tomorrow she was going to go and get a test. Hotaru had been talking, she wasn't paying attention.

"…isn't that right Setsuna?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it right?"

"Uh…yeah." was all she said.

"Anyways, tell me what is it like to live on Saturn?" she asked Chronos.

"Well its real fun. Mummy lets me do what ever I want, as long as some one is with me. She doesn't want anything to happen to me." said Chronos but as interrupted by Ouranos.

"She doesn't want anything to happen to anyone else."

"That isn't true and you know it!" snapped Chronos.

"Then explain what happened to that man." snapped Ouranos.

"I didn't hurt him. He fell of the ladder and I healed him."

"Sure, you scared him so he fell off of it."

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST KNOCK IT OFF!" screamed Titan. "I'm so sick of you two fighting. One would think you like each other or something. I mean don't they say you fight with the one you secretly love?"

"That's what I always say." said Setsuna.

"Ewww. Like him?" gagged Chronos "That is disgusting."

"Your mental Titan." said Ouranos.

"I want to know something Titan." said Michiru after Chronos and Ouranos had calmed down. "When did you come into my life?" she said running a brush down Titan's long aqua hair.

"Well I was born November 14th 2000."

"Yeah, Titan and I some times share birthday parties." said Ouranos.

"So who is the new boyfriend, Michiru," teased Haruka.

"No one I know. Not yet anyways." she said. She took it easier then Haruka did. She had wanted children for a long time. "Why do I have the feeling that I am going to be meeting your father at Usagi and Mamoru's wedding?"

"Well, mum told me that is where she met my father." said Titan.

"OK we know everyone else's birthdays, how about you Chronos?" asked Hotaru.

"December 1st 2000."

"Hey guys, looks like I'm going to be the youngest to have a baby." she joked. "We can all have a big baby shower together." Hotaru found that it was best to joke at herself before Haruka could say something. They continued to chat into the night.

Usagi, Mamoru, Chibiusa, Luna and Diana had gone across to the other side of town to Usagi and Mamoru's apartment. They didn't have a lot of space where they were. Usagi had moved into Mamoru's apartment a few weeks ago. There was still boxes and packing material laying about. Usagi rushed around the room picking up some and clearing a place for them all to sit. Mamoru and Chibiusa had gone into the kitchen and got some drinks and some snacks. Luna and Diana went out one to the balcony to stay out of the way. Once they had a place to sit, Usagi sat down.

"You know you shouldn't over exert yourself Usako." said Mamoru "The doctor told you to take it easy."

"I know, but how many times does our daughter come from the future for a visit. I should have cleaned this up earlier." she said as she got up and started cleaning again.

"Usagi!" snapped Luna "Sit down! I'm sure Chibiusa doesn't mind a little mess."

"I'm fine with it." said Chibiusa "Its nothing like what your room use to look like." Everyone laughed. Usagi still didn't sit down. She went in and out of the living room moving boxes and picking up paper. Finally Mamoru got up, pick Usagi up cradling her, and sat her on the couch.

"Stay." he said as she tried to get back up. "I will clean this up in the morning. You have been on your feet all day planning the wedding. You need to rest."

"But…" she was cut off.

"No buts." he said and sat down next to her. "Chibiusa why are you all here?"

"I'm not to sure." she said "all I know is that mommy told me that we needed training and that we were also sent here to learn some things. We weren't even told we were leaving until the very last second. They didn't tell us anything."

"What about all of the kids that came with you?" asked Usagi trying to clean up the table. "How come we are just now meeting them, when you have come here a few times already?"

"I came here the first time looking for help, the second time I had gotten my powers and the third I had come to help." she explained. "The others have just received theirs. I got my naturally they had theirs transferred. That is all that I know."

"So, they're all your age?" asked Luna.

"Yep, Hades is the second oldest. He was born in September."

"September, as in the September coming up?" asked Usagi.

"Yep."

"That would mean Setsuna is pregnant." said Mamoru.

"No way! She would have told us." exclaimed Usagi.

"She doesn't know yet." said Chibiusa. "Well she might by now."

"Wow, I would say she is in big trouble with her mom but she is older then me. So I guess its ok then." said Usagi.

"Wait until you find out who Ouranos' father is. It is a riot." said Chibiusa. "I would tell you, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Mommy and Daddy told me that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone."

"You know who?" asked Usagi.

"Yep! I over heard Haruka and Mommy talking one day and Haruka told mommy who Ouranos' father was. I couldn't believe it. What is even more funny is that she is still in love with him." explained Chibiusa.

"When do they meet?" asked Mamoru.

"All will be reviled soon. Trust me." winked Chibiusa.

Usagi had curled up next to Mamoru and had fallen asleep. Chibiusa, Mamoru, Diana and Luna talked for a little while longer. Mamoru picked up Usagi, again cradling her, he told Chibiusa that she could sleep on the couch if she wanted or she could sleep on the floor of their room (the bed was much to small for three grown people in it). She took the couch. She grabbed a pillow from their bed and a blanket from one of the boxes. Mamoru put Usagi into the bed and covered her up. She looked like a sleeping angel. She always looked like that to him. He walked out into the living room to make sure Chibiusa was ok, she too had fallen asleep. Diana had curled up on the pillow next to her. Mamoru walked over to her and pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead.

"You know Luna…" he said to Luna, who had followed him, "I have got to be the luckiest man alive. I mean I have Usako, who is carrying my daughter. I have my daughter who looks just like her mother. I don't think I could be any happier."

"Just wait until you hold your daughter for the first time." said Luna, looking up at Diana.

"I know what you mean." he pushed Chibiusa's pony tail off her face. "I can't wait. Well its time for bed. We have a big day ahead of us." He picked up Luna and walked into the bedroom and went to bed.

* * *

Next chapter...THE WEDDING! Also we get a glimps of who the fathers of Titan, Ouranos and Chronos. Shhhh....its a secret. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning had begun very hectic. Usagi had decided last minute that she wanted to all Chibiusa into her wedding party. They had to go to the dress shop and find a gown that would match the rest of the others. She also wanted to make sure that all of the other kids felt like they could contribute to the wedding, so she told them to go with Michiru and Hotaru to the chapel and decorate it. Mamoru and Haruka took Hades and Ouranos to get their tuxes. Mamoru had asked them to be a part of his half of the wedding party, Usagi had eight in her half and he needed more help on his side. At the place where they needed to get the tuxes the met up with Motoki. He was to meet them there. Mamoru had also asked him to join his wedding party, he was his best friend after all (Mamoru doesn't know that Motoki is really his brother).

"Hey guys!" he called to them "And you to Haruka. How is my favorite girl?" She hit him in the arm.

"Yeah, sure I'm your favorite girl." she winked at him. "Setsuna sends her love."

"Um… yeah… me too." he began to stutter. Then he saw the two boys. "Who are these fine looking gentle men?"

"This is Ouranos, he's my…uh…cousin." said Haruka quickly "And that is Hades, he's related to Setsuna." she said pointing to Hades who was in aw looking at Motoki. Motoki held out his hand to him. Hades shook it.

"Nice to meet you Hades. I'm Motoki, I'm a friend of Setsuna." Mamoru and Haruka chuckled. They walked into the shop and got their tuxes. It took longer then had been expected because they had to do a quick fit for Ouranos and Hades. They headed to the chapel for last minute things and to get dressed.

Usagi and the others who hadn't been at the chapel were at Rei's shrine again getting ready. Usagi was having Minako fix her hair. She had undone the two buns, that were her trade mark, and had pulled Usagi's hair up into a half pony tail, allowing the rest to hang freely (it fell almost to the ground). All of them had their hair pulled back into the half pony tail, even Ami attempted it (didn't work). Chibiusa came out of Rei's room in a floor length light pink gown. Hers was slightly different then the rest of the others. The others had been strapless, hers had very thin spaghetti straps. Michiru and Hotaru had arrived at the shrine covered in 'silly string' (They had gotten into a sting fight with the others while they were decorating). They quickly cleaned up and got dressed. As they all were putting the finishing touches on themselves Rei's grandfather came to the door and told Usagi she had some visitors.

"Grandpa, she is a little busy." grunted Rei.

"I know but they said they just had to see her before she left." he said.

"Its ok Rei." said Usagi as she pulled her vial on. "Tell them they can come in. As long as its not Mamoru."

"He wouldn't be here we left him at the chapel." said Michiru, pulling Hotaru's hair up in a pony tail. He bowed, closed the door and left. A few seconds later there was another knock on the door.

"Its open!" yelled Minako.

"Hey Dumpling-head." said one of the people. Usagi turned around. It was Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and their princess, Kakyuu.

"Seiya!" yelled Usagi, she ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"  
"What about us?" asked Yaten. "We came to see you too."

"I'm sorry Yaten, I've missed you all." she said.

"We have come to see you and Mamoru get married." said Kakyuu. "We wanted to inform you that we would be coming but _someone_ wanted to surprise you." She nodded her head at Seiya.

"This was very rude of us, but we wanted to wish you and Mamoru the best of luck." said Taiki.

"Will you be staying for the wedding?" asked Makoto.

"If we are invited." replied Kakyuu.

"Of course you are. You can come with us to the chapel. We were just leaving." said Rei, taking Taiki's arm. Minako took Yaten's and they walked out of the shrine. Ami, Makoto and Chibiusa walked out with Kakyuu. Michiru and Hotaru grabbed the flowers off the bed and headed out as well. Seiya and Usagi were the only ones left in the room.

"You look even more beautiful then the last time I saw you." he said.

"Thank you. You look different too."

"Yeah I know, I cut my hair." he replied.

"What lose a bet?" asked Usagi, they started to walk out of the shrine.

"Kind of. Yaten bet that I wouldn't do it. And you know that I can't make him right." Usagi nodded.

"Thank you for coming. I really wanted you all here for my wedding, I just didn't know how to get a hold of you to tell you. Wait… how did you know?" She asked as Seiya helped her into the limo.

"We have our ways." was all he said. They drove to the chapel.

Once they arrived Seiya again helped Usagi out of the limo. They had to have a few limos because of the size of the wedding party. They had road with Kakyuu, Chibiusa, Michiru and Taiki, that was a big let down to Rei. They all walked into the foray. Michiru told Taiki that she would talk to him at the reception. Hotaru had her eyes on Yaten, who also liked what he saw. They walked into the Chapel together talking and laughing.

"Looks like Hotaru has found herself a new friend, huh Michiru." whispered Makoto.

"Looks like it."

"Maybe I should go get her." said Makoto "She had to walk with us." she went into the chapel and got her.

The pianist started to play. Mamoru was standing at the alter with the clergy. The doors at the back of the chapel opened up. Chibiusa and Hades started walking up the isle, followed by Ami and Minako, then Makoto and Hotaru, then Setsuna and Motoki, followed by Michiru and Ouranos, then Rei (Usagi's maid of honor) and Haruka (Mamoru's best 'man'). Finally the wedding march began and then Usagi was standing in the door way. Her father walked up to her and took her arm. Slowly they walked up to the alter. He kept telling her that she could change her mind if she wanted to. She kept telling him that was ok. They finally made it to the alter. Kenji lifted Usagi's vial and kissed her cheek, took her hand and put it in Mamoru's, then went and sat with his wife and son. Ikuko was getting teary eyed already.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked the clergy.

"Her mother and I." choked Kenji.

"We have joined here today to witness the marriage of Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi, under the holy matrimony. Is there anyone that there is any reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." there was a pause. "Very well. Do you Mamoru and Usagi come of your free will?"

"We do." they said at the same time.

"Repeat after me. I Mamoru take you Usagi, before friends and family, as my wife."

"I Mamoru take you Usagi, before friends and family, as my wife."

"To have and to hold for richer and poorer, 'til death do us part."

"To have and to hold for richer and poorer, 'til death do us part." he repeated.

"From this day forth."

"From this day forth."

"Now Usagi, repeat after me. I Usagi take you Mamoru, before friends and family, as my husband."

"I Usagi take you Mamoru, before friends and family, as my husband."

"To have and to hold for richer and poorer, 'til death do us part."

"To have and to hold for richer and poorer, 'til death do us part." she repeated.

"From this day forth."

"From this day forth."

Haruka handed Mamoru Usagi's ring, and Rei handed Usagi Mamoru's.

The clergy continued. "Take these rings and place them on each others left hand ring finger." they did that. Mamoru whispered 'I love you Usagi' as he put it on her finger. She did the same. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Mamoru you may now kiss your bride." He didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in and kissed his bride. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. "I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Chiba Mamoru. Go now in peace and tranquility."

Everyone began to applaud. Mamoru took Usagi in his arms and lifted her and cradled her in his arms. He stepped off the alter and walked out of the chapel. The rest of the wedding party followed. Luna and the rest of the felines who had been sitting at the back of the chapel walked out after. Mamoru didn't put Usagi down until they had gotten into a room off of the chapel doors. Once every one had left the chapel, Usagi and Mamoru walked outside to greet their friends and family. They walked down to the limo that was waiting for them at the base of the chapel steps. The guests, who had been given a small thing of bubbles, started blowing bubbles. The rest of the wedding party got into their directed limos and they drove off to the reception site (the park where the children had met up with Mamoru).

Mamoru and Usagi walked to the area of the reception and were greeted again by an applauds. Haruka had gotten the microphone from the DJ and announced them.

"Put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Chiba Mamoru!"

Ikuko walked up to her daughter and gave her a big hug, then she turned to Mamoru. "Take good care of her. Or I'll let Kenji out on you."

"Yes, mom." he said leaning over and giving her a hug. It was the first time since his parents died that he had called some one 'mom'. Kenji walked over to them and held out his hand to Mamoru, he took it. Then Kenji did something unexpected, he pulled Mamoru to him and gave him a hug as well. "I'm trusting you with my little girl. Do me proud."

"Yes, sir."

"Mamoru?" came a voice from behind Kenji.

"Yes, Shingo."

"Does this mean that you're my brother now?" he asked.

"Yep, it does." Mamoru slapped Shingo, Usagi's brother, on the back. "Is that ok with you?" He nodded and walked off.

The reception went on very smoothly. To everyone's surprise, Haruka had been spending most of the night with Seiya. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Michiru had spent the whole time with Taiki. They had been talking about the arts and how music enriched everyone. Hotaru and Yaten were nowhere to be found. Setsuna had pulled Motoki aside and told him that she was pregnant. He seemed so excited. He took her hand and pulled her to Mamoru and Usagi and told them that he was going to be a father. They acted as if it was the first time they had heard it. He continued to pull her around to the rest of the people in the wedding party and told them all. Again they all played dumb. Congratulating them and it was Chibiusa that told Motoki to stop pulling Setsuna around the room. To her delight she finally got to sit down and rest. He kept asking her if she was ok, or if she needed anything.

As the reception was drawing to an end the guest began to leave. Hotaru hadn't been seen the whole night, neither had Yaten. Michiru and Taiki had left together, so did (again to every one's surprise) Haruka and Seiya. Rei had invited all of them to stay at the Shrine again. Chibiusa, Ouranos, Hades, Chronos and Titan took her up on the offer. Chibiusa didn't want to be a bother to Mamoru and Usagi tonight. Kakyuu had also said she would stay at the Shrine, after all she couldn't find Seiya, Taiki or Yaten. After Usagi and Mamoru had left the rest of them cleaned up. That night everyone went to bed early.

It wasn't until the next morning when Hotaru and Yaten showed up. They had gone back to Haruka and Michiru's place after the ceremony. They had woken up in each other's embrace. They had spent the night together in Hotaru's room. Yaten kissed Hotaru good-bye and snuck out the front door, with a very stupid grin on his face. She walked into the kitchen to find Michiru and Haruka sitting at the table (Setsuna had spent the night over Motoki's). Both Michiru and Haruka had strange looks on their faces.

"What's the matter?" asked Hotaru sitting down at the table with them, buttering some toast.

"Where have you been all night?" asked Michiru.

"Here." she said "Yaten and I came back here and spent the night talking."

"Yaten was here? When did he leave?" asked Michiru.

"Yes. Um…just now."

Haruka put her head on the table and started hitting it off of it. Hotaru leaned over and whispered to Michiru.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but don't change the subject. Yaten spent the night?"

"Uh huh." squeaked Hotaru.

"Did anything happen?"

"Uh huh." she squeaked again. Michiru shook her head.

"Well if Chronos told us the right date we know what is going to happen." said Michiru still shaking her head. "I can't believe this."

"YOU CAN'T!?" yelled Haruka for the first time. She banged her head off the table again.

"If you care to enlighten us, Haruka we would like to know what is the matter with you." snapped Michiru.

"Ok what is up with both of you?" asked Hotaru.

"Nothing." snapped Michiru, that wasn't like her. "I just spent the night with some one that wasn't Haruka. I can't believe I did that." she started to bang her head on the table, too.

Setsuna had walked in the door and heard noise coming from the kitchen. She went in to see what was up. She walked in and saw both Michiru and Haruka banging their heads on the table and Hotaru eating toast.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"From what I got, Michiru shared her bed with some one that wasn't Haruka," started Hotaru "but I haven't a clue what is wrong with Haruka. She's snapped I think."

"And you?" asked Setsuna.

"Oh, I'm great. I had a nice night."

"Speaking of last night, where did you wonder off to?"

"Um… here." stuttered Hotaru.

"You were with Yaten weren't you?"

"Uh…huh."

"Did you?" asked Setsuna. Hotaru nodded. Setsuna shook her head. "Michiru are you ok?" she asked after Michiru stopped hitting her head off the table.

"I would be better I didn't know the out come of last night. It started out so innocent, not that I didn't enjoy myself, but still. How could I have been so stupid?" she said rubbing her head. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Motoki said he wanted to go to the doctors with me when I go next week. He is so cute." she blushed. "You going to be ok Haruka?"

"…" she muttered into the table. She had stopped hitting her head, too.

"Come again?" asked Michiru, who had gotten up to get some coffee.

"Oh, nothing" she snapped "I've just done something really stupid. What in the world was I thinking? How could I? How did this happen? I mean what was I thinking? How could I…but then again…it was so wonderful…but it…I…we…I can't believe it…"

"Haruka, honey, your not making any sense." said Michiru.

"I SLEPT WITH SEIYA!" she screamed. Both Michiru and Hotaru's mouths dropped, Setsuna started laughing.

"Your kidding." she said between laughing.

"Part of me wishes I was." she yelled. She looked like she was going to cry. "I can't believe I did it. How could I have? This isn't possible. No, this is all a bad dream. Some one wake me up form this nightmare. I mean…Seiya…we…I…Seiya…"

Hotaru got up and put her hands on Haruka's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She could see the terror in her eyes. She knew Haruka was completely terrified. Then she wrapped her arms around her and just held her. Haruka just broke down in tears. Michiru had never seen her cry like that. She knew Haruka was scared.

"What am I going to do." said Haruka between sobs. "I mean we all know what is going to happen. What on Earth am I going to tell my son? This can't be happening."

"It will be alright. We are here." said Setsuna, putting her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Hey, at least we will be pregnant together." joked Michiru.

Haruka pulled herself together and got up from the table and went out of the room. She came back a few minutes later all dressed in a running suit. She told them that she needed to go for a run and that she would be back later. Then she left. As she set out for her run she kept telling herself 'You need to find Seiya and tell him what is going to happen. Then you have to tell him who Ouranos is. I can't believe this happened.' As she ran through the park when it hit her she wasn't mad at Seiya or herself. She realized that she had wanted it. Then again a thought hit her, something Titan had said the other night. 'You fight with the one you secretly loved.' She let herself feel for someone that wasn't Michiru and she liked it. She stopped running. She looked out on to the lake, the sun was just over the horizon, she could still see signs from the sunrise. She had watched it with him, in his embrace. She began to smile. 'It will be alright' she said to herself and began to run again. She was heading for Hikawa Shrine, she needed to talk to Seiya.

Rei had just started to wake up when a knock came at her bed room door. She dragged herself out of her bed and went to the door. When she opened it, Seiya was standing there. He was still wearing the same thing he had been the night before. Rei invited him in. She excused herself for a second so that she could get out of her pajamas. She came back with a tray of tea and sticky buns. Seiya had been sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Rei I think I've done something really bad." he said.

"What could you have done that was so wrong?"

"I think I've fallen in love with someone." he said and he put his face back in his hands.

"Who?" Rei asked offering him some tea. He took it.

"You can't laugh." he said taking a sip.

"I wont I promise. You can trust me."

"I think I love Haruka." he said in a whisper. Rei covered her mouth.

"Haruka?" she whispered back. He nodded. "Why did you come to me? Why didn't you go tell her?"

"I don't think she feels the same way. I would bet money that she doesn't." he said taking a bit out of the sticky bun.

"You should go talk to her. You never know with her. She may share your feelings." said Rei. 'Why does everyone come to me with these kind of things, this is the second time he has told me thinks he loves someone.' she said to herself.

"You think so?" he asked. She nodded. He thanked her for the tea and advise. He got up and left. Rei laid back on the bed, then sat up quickly. 'Oh My God! Seiya is Ouranos' father' she said in her head.

Seiya walked out of the shrine where he passed Yaten who was trying to make it seem as though he was just leaving instead of just arriving. Taiki was also just turning the corner of the shrine steps.

"Long night Yaten?" he asked.

"Oh shut up." he yelled.

"Yeah we missed you at the reception." teased Taiki.

"What about you, are you _just_ getting here?" asked Seiya. Taiki blushed he knew he had been caught.

"Don't tell me, you spent the night alone." said Yaten in a baby voice.

"Right, I was alone." said Seiya who ran down the stairs. He had to find out how Haruka felt about him.

He turned the corner and ran right into Haruka. He reached out before she fell and pulled her close to him. She grabbed on to his waist and pulled herself next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, breathing in his sent. She wanted to melt. She had never felt like this for a guy. Seiya also held her close. Even when he had feelings for Usagi, he had never felt like this. They held each other for a while then Seiya pulled away and looked Haruka in the eyes. He wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him. They just looked at each other. 'One of us has to do something' she thought to herself. She went for it. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him. He didn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. They stood there in each other's embrace for a long time. Finally a noise from behind them made them jump apart. It turned out to be a car stopping a few feet away. Three people got out; Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru.

"Thought we would find you here." said Setsuna.

"I would say explain yourself, but I think I understand." said Michiru, looking at Haruka and Seiya (they were holding hands).

"Michiru I can explain." Haruka said quickly letting go of Seiya's hand.

"You don't need to." she said softly. "I do understand. Trust me."

"You know what?" said Hotaru looking at the pair, tilting her head "They don't look all that bad together. Its almost cute."

Setsuna started to giggle. "You know what they do look cute together."

"I'm really sorry Michiru." said Haruka.

"Don't be, he is cute. And besides we both knew it would happen. Did you tell him yet?"

"Tell me what?" asked Seiya.

"No, how do I tell him something like that?" asked Haruka.

"I guess you just tell him." said Setsuna.

"Tell me what?" he asked again. Looking at each of them.

"Come with me." said Haruka taking his hand again. "You have to meet someone."

She led him back up the shrine steps. She looked around for Ouranos. Rei's grandfather had told her that he and the others were out in the back playing. He offered them some tea, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna took it. Haruka walked Seiya out back.

"Ouranos!" she yelled. The young blonde headed boy came running up to them.

"Yes, Haruka."

"I need you to come with me." she didn't want the others to over hear. They walked back into the Shrine. They went into an empty room and sat down. She took Seiya's hand. "Seiya, what do you know about Chibiusa?"

"I know that she is Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. Why?" he said.

"Well…um…This is my future son." she said holding out her hand to Ouranos. "And well… he's kind of yours too."

"What?" squeaked Seiya. "I…you…we…huh?"

"I know it doesn't make any sense but here we are." she said. "Ouranos, this is your father."

"Wow! You mean to tell my that my father is one of the Star Lights?" he asked She nodded. She started feeling different. Her first idea of having a son made her cringe but now she wanted him and couldn't wait to have him.

"So you mean to tell me that we get together in the future and have son?" asked Seiya.

"Not really…" whispered Haruka. "Ouranos could you tells us about your mother's relationship with your father."

"I don't know much like I told you before, but I do know that they got together at Neo-King and Neo-Queen's wedding. She didn't tell me much about him. She told me that he was someone she use to hate, but then she got this look in her eyes. Like that." he pointed at Haruka, who blushed. "She asked me not to talk about him, said it made her sad."

"I take it we don't get together." said Seiya. Ouranos shook his head. "This is really strange. Not that I'm trilled but are you sure?" He nodded.

"Did she tell you how long they were together before they split?" asked Haruka. He shook his head. They sat there most of the day just talking about just stuff. As Seiya talked to Ouranos the more he saw himself in him.

"That explains my senshi uniform!"

"What do you mean 'your senshi uniform'?" asked Seiya.

"Well, my senshi uniform turns me into a GIRL!" said Ouranos, still annoyed with turning into a girl.

"You turn into a girl?" asked Haruka. He nodded.

"That's what happens to me, Taiki and Yaten." said Seiya "Wait…did all of you have kids?"

"Yeah, apparently." said Haruka. "OH MY!" she yelled.

"What!?" asked Seiya.

"Taiki and Yaten!"

"What about them?" he asked, looking at Haruka oddly.

"Wait until they find out!" she said laughing.

"Find out what?" then it hit him. "You mean they…with…NO WAY!" he started laughing to. Ouranos didn't get it.

"Ouranos could you go and find, Michiru, Hotaru, Taiki and Yaten?" asked Haruka.

"Sure. Why?" he asked.

"Tell them we need to talk to them." said Seiya.

"Could you also find Titan and Chronos?" said Haruka.

"Ok, be back in a sec." he said then left. He returned shortly after with Titan and Chronos. He had to go back out for the others. A little bit longer he came back with them.

"What do you want Seiya." asked Yaten, he was holding Hotaru's hand.

"Sit." said Haruka. "Michiru, Hotaru isn't there something you would like to say to Yaten and Taiki?"

"Um…I don't know what your talking about Haruka." said Michiru, acting dumb.

"You know just what I'm talking about Michiru." she said "I have told Seiya now you have to tell them." she pointed to Taiki, Yaten and the girls.

"He knows?" whispered Hotaru. Seiya nodded and put his arm over Ouranos' shoulder. "How did you tell him."

"By myself so you can do yourself, too." said Haruka smiling.

"I…um…you have a daughter in the future with me and that is her." said Hotaru so quickly that all Yaten got was 'daughter' 'future' and 'and that is her.' Hotaru fell to her knees as if a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders. Unlike Yaten, Chronos had caught what Hotaru said.

"HIM!?" she yelled. Hotaru nodded. "OH WOW! ONE OF THE STARLIGHTS IS MY FATHER!" Yaten heard it that time.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "No that can't be possible. I mean we…we…only last night, she is at least…how old are you?"

"917" she said proudly. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tried to pull away, but she held on. Seiya and Haruka were laughing at them.

"Wait…Michiru are you going to tell me that this charming young lady is my future daughter?" asked Taiki. She nodded. She was thrilled that she didn't have to say it aloud. Titan curtsied.

"How is this possible?" asked Yaten still tying to get away from Chronos.

"Some times these things just happen." said Seiya.

"Our Princess isn't going to like this." said Taiki.

"I wonder why mother never told me that Taiki was my father?" said Titan, as she gazed up at him. "I mean she talked about him all the time. I wonder why the secret?"

"Maybe it had to do with the fact that they aren't from our planet. Maybe we had to keep it a secret." said Taiki, he walked over to Michiru and draped his arms over her shoulder. Titan walked over to them. Taiki held out his arm for her to join in. She clung on to them.

"I think we sent them back to change this." said Michiru.

"Change what?" asked Hotaru. Yaten had helped her up once Chronos had let him go and held on to her.

"Change the fact that we don't end up together. Maybe that is why we sent them here to tell us that we need to tell their princess." explained Michiru.

"She will never understand." said Yaten. "The rules of our planet are clear. No outer planet marriages."

"All she can do is tell us no." said Taiki, he held on to Michiru and Titan harder. "Maybe she will understand."

"She could exile us." said Yaten. "We could never return to our home planet." He began to rub the back of Chronos head, he was warming up to the idea that this was going to be his daughter.

"Maybe Usagi could talk to Kakyuu. Maybe she could get her to understand." said Hotaru.

"Yeah she might be able to." said Taiki. "But what would we tell her?"

"The truth." said Seiya. "Usagi is their Queen and I know they would never lie to her." He put his hand on Haruka's hand.

"Ok, then who will tell her?" asked Michiru.

"All of us. This involves all of us. So we, as in all of us, have to tell her. And when and if she goes to talk to Kakyuu we should go too." said Haruka. They agreed.

They told Ouranos, Titan and Chronos not to tell anyone what they had found out until after they get back and say its ok. They said they wouldn't. The six of them got into Setsuna's car, with her permission of course, and drove across town to Usagi and Mamoru's apartment. They knew it was the day after their wedding, but Taiki, Yaten and Seiya would be leaving that night and they needed someone to talk to Kakyuu before then.

Once they got to the apartment building they all got out and walk in. They took the elevator to the fifth floor. They knocked on E6 and waited.

"Come in! Doors open!" yelled a voice from inside. They walked in.

"Hey guys!" said Usagi. She saw the looks in their faces. "What is the matter?" she asked.

"Well, we know that it is the day after your wedding but we need to talk to you." said Haruka.

"We need to ask a favor of you." said Seiya. Mamoru had walked into the room and sat down. He saw something was up.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Don't know yet." said Usagi "Go on."

"Ok remember that when Chibiusa came back and how she had a bunch of little friends." asked Haruka, they nodded. "Well guess what? We found out who is the fathers of Chronos, Titan and Ouranos."

"Who?" asked Mamoru. Taiki, Seiya and Yaten shyly raised their hands. "What?. Your kidding. How did you find out?"

"Well considering how we get together with their fathers the night of your wedding kind of told us who they were." said Michiru.

"You mean you guys…with them?" asked Usagi.

"Yes." squeaked Hotaru. Yaten took her trembling hand.

"Ok, I wont ask questions, but why did you come to me?" asked Usagi.

"We need you to talk to our princess." said Yaten. "If we went to her and told her we could be exiled."

"Oh my. Well I can try, but I don't know what I could do." she said.

"Why would you be exiled?" asked Mamoru.

"I know this makes no sense but I can't see myself without Haruka. And our planet doesn't allow outer planet marriages." said Seiya. "Guess you could say I fell in love with her." Haruka started to blush.

"Well at least your over me." giggled Usagi. They all laughed. "I will do what I can. Where is she?"

"She's at Hikawa Shrine. She stayed there last night." said Taiki.

"Ok, well I know there will be a lot of people there so why don't we have her come here." said Mamoru. "Why don't one of you come with me and we can go and pick her up."

"I'll go." said Seiya. Mamoru grabbed the keys to his car and him and Seiya left.

"Anyone want something to drink?" asked Usagi.

"Tea." said Michiru. Usagi nodded. Haruka got up and went to the kitchen to help her.

"Something more on your mind Haruka?" Usagi asked.

"Not really. I just never thought that something like this would happen to me." she said filling the tea pot. "I mean I always thought that I would end up with Michiru. Who would have guessed that I would fall for some one like him? Do you mind?"

"Of course not, why would I?" said Usagi taking out some tea cakes. "Your scared aren't you?"

"Terrified." said Haruka "I don't have a clue what I'm doing. Last night it was like I looked at Seiya through different eyes. I saw him as this handsome, charming person. He didn't seem revolting to me. To tell you the truth, and you can't tell Michiru…I've missed him since he left. He makes me feel a way Michiru never could. I guess because of that, that is why I wanted to hate him so much when he was last here."

"You really do care from him don't you?"

"I guess I do." she said she began to smile. They had walked about into the living room. Not long after Mamoru and Seiya returned with Kakyuu. They hadn't told her anything.

"Hello Usagi." she said. "I was told that it was important."

"Hello Kakyuu. Well it is. I will let them explain. Then tell you what I think." she said.

"Ok. What is the matter Seiya?" she asked. Seiya walked over to Haruka and took her hand.

"Its like this." he began. "I want to be with Haruka and I know that there are rules and everything. And I'm willing to live in exile, but I want you to know." he had changed his mind about the possibilities of living with out Haruka, he had only two options: marry her with the princesses blessing or marry her without it. Kakyuu looked stunned.

"Same with me. I want to live with Michiru and care for our daughter." said Taiki.

"Daughter?" she asked. "You have children?"

"Not yet, but in the near future." said Michiru.

"I know I'm the one that would be going with the rules but I'm with them. Hotaru will be or is carrying my future daughter. I've seen her. I don't want to not be part of her life." said Yaten.

"How have you seen her?" asked Kakyuu very confused.

"They have come from the future for training. They have received their senshi power and our future selves sent them to the past." said Usagi.

"Like with Chibiusa?" she asked. Usagi nodded. "I don't get something. If you are willing to throw our rules out the window why are you asking me for permission?"

"We feel it is that you know. Our children have our blood, which means they carry the blood of our planet. We don't want them to grow up not knowing about our home planet. We want to know what you think." said Seiya. He was now holding Haruka in his arms.

"I want you to find all the happiness your heart desires. But it is not up to me to tell you how to find it. You will always be the protectors of our planet, no matter who you are with. If these women make you happy then you should be with them. That rule was made eons ago. It was made to protect the blood of the planet. I guess we should take it out of our rules, huh? But remember you must always come when your planet needs you." said Kakyuu sweetly. She understood them and how they felt. She too had loved outside of the planet but for her there was no way it could have worked because she was of royal blood.

"You mean, it is ok?" asked Taiki.

"If you are looking for my blessing, then you have it." she said.

"Looks like I was never needed." whispered Usagi to Mamoru.

"Looks like it." he whispered back, kissing her cheek.

"So now what happens?" asked Michiru.

"I guess we tell everyone." said Taiki. "I mean I'm sure Titan is itching to see us again. To find out what happened."

"You're most likely right." she said.

"You can do what ever you want to." said Kakyuu. "You can live your life the way you want to."

Back at Hikawa Shrine everyone was in an up roar. Phoenix and Bella were trying to get Titan and Ouranos to tell them what happened, and what the Starlights where like (The Starlights where like these famous super heroes they had all grown up hearing about them and how they helped save the universe). Like they had promised they said nothing about what happened in the room. Even Minako was trying to get information out of Setsuna, but she too kept it to herself. Rei knew what Setsuna and the three kids were hiding. She didn't need to be told, after all Seiya had come to her telling her that he was in love with Haruka. But she thought that he could have been kidding, but then again why would they have asked Michiru and Hotaru and the others to join them in secret? Then it hit her. The one that most likely knew something was Chibiusa. She knew everything that happened. She went to look for her. When she found her she was talking to Yuuichiru, the man that worked at the Shrine and helped her grandfather. She asked him to excuse them and that she needed to talk to Chibiusa. He left and they walked around the grounds. It was after six o'clock.

"What's up Rei?" asked Chibiusa.

"I need to know what do you know about Seiya and Haruka."

"I'm not allowed to say anything. I was sworn into secrecy. Mommy told me that I wasn't to tell anyone. But if you knew something I could tell you if you were right or not." she hinted.

"Ok, well does Seiya have anything to do with Ouranos?" she asked. Chibiusa nodded, forming a huge grin on her face. "Is Ouranos Seiya's son?" she nodded again, the grin grew even more. "Do they get married." she shrugged.

"I don't know, something has happened in the future that had changed my memory about it. But before we had left the 30th century they hadn't. But it wouldn't be the first time that time changed in my absence. We wouldn't get those memories back until we return to the future." said Chibiusa in a whisper.

"How come they didn't get married before?" asked Rei.

"They, well, were afraid to. Some rule on Seiya's planet. So they didn't chance it. Haruka was crushed. She never wanted to talk about it. Every time the Starlights came for a visit she was there, but never brought Ouranos. Seiya said it would be to hard to see him." she said "The rules never changed on his planet, so they never had the chance to be together outside of the Moon. Haruka changed after she had Ouranos. She grew very sad. She also lost most of herself. Mommy said that because she couldn't love Seiya openly it broke her."

"That is so sad. What about Michiru and Hotaru?" asked Rei.

"I don't know about them, really. Hotaru talked to me when I had come back to the future after the fight with the Dark Moon Circus, but never told me who fathered Chronos. She looked very sad when I brought it up. 'We found the love of our lives, but can't be with them.' was what she told me." sighed Chibiusa. "It is really sad. Hopefully when we go back, they will gain good memories."

"I hope so, too." said Rei. They continued to walk around the grounds until Rei's grandfather rang the gong for dinner.

It was a loud dinner. Everyone was still trying to find out what was said in the room. But the three of them weren't saying anything. Setsuna had excused herself early. She said she had to get home early and set up places for Titan, Chronos, Hades and Ouranos to sleep. She thanked Rei's grandfather for dinner and told the four that she would be back to collect them around eight. This gave them another hour to hide their secret. Minako, Makoto and Ami, like the kids, wanted to know what had happened in the room, but refrained from asking questions. They figured that they would be hearing something soon. Minako had to keep biting her lip to keep from badgering them. It was 7:45 before Seiya and the others got back from Usagi's. The moment they opened the door everyone was bombarding them with question.

"What's going on?" asked Minako.

"How come the secret?" asked Makoto.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ami. Rei ran up to the front for all of the people.

"ENOUGH! LET THEM JUST SIT DOWN!" she yelled. With that all of the commotion stopped and they all just looked at her. Behind her the others walked in. Usagi and Mamoru had joined them.

"We having another party." joked Mamoru.

Titan had run up to Michiru and Taiki and hugged them. She looked up at Michiru as if asking a question with her eyes. Michiru nodded. She knew what she was asking. Chronos had also run up to Hotaru and Yaten and latched on to him. He didn't pull away this time, instead he held her tightly. Ouranos walked up to Haruka and Seiya and just looked at them. He was afraid to get to attached to Seiya if it didn't work. Seiya reached out and pulled him towards him, then pulled Haruka in as well and hugged them both. This is where he wanted to be.

"Awww…How cute." said Setsuna, who was just walking in. "I guess I got back just in time." They all walked over to the table and sat down. Rei had sent Yuuichiru out to get more chairs. She didn't need to hear what had happened to know that they wouldn't be feeling the pain in the future they once had.

"Want me to tell them?" asked Kakyuu sweetly. They nodded. "Well, first introduce me to these charming children."

"This is Ouranos," said Seiya "My son." Everyone gasped, everyone that is but the ones who had known.

"This is Titan," said Taiki "My daughter." Again everyone looked at them in amazement.

"And this is Chronos, my daughter." said Yaten, hugging her. Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"Wha…huh…wha…" was all any one could say.

"Then you took the jump then, Haruka?" asked Chibiusa.

"You knew?" asked Seiya.

"Yep. Over heard mommy and Haruka in the future talking about it. You took the risk?" she asked.

"Yeah, the first true risk of my life." said Seiya as he pulled Haruka in closer. "I guess I couldn't see myself without her. I didn't want to."

"Wait a minute. I thought you hated her." said Minako, she was still dumbfounded to see them together like that, let alone have a son.

"You fight with the ones you love. Isn't that right, _Rei_?" he said. He was referring to the fact that her and Usagi always fought.

"That is right, for the most part. Its like a little boy poking a little girl with a stick or picking on her because he liked her, or someone always arguing with someone that can be a crybaby." she hinted to Usagi.

"Hey I'm not as much as a crybaby as I use to be." she snapped. "Besides who was it that was crying yesterday?"

"I was crying because Mamoru has to spend the rest of his life with you!" she snapped.

"What is that suppose to mean!" yelled Usagi. She had stood up and was now right in Rei's face. Everyone around them was laughing.

"See? My point exactly." said Seiya, pointing to Rei and Usagi. Everyone laughed harder.

"I don't get it." said Makoto. "How come they came here not knowing who their fathers where, but now they do?"

"I can answer that." said Chibiusa. "I was told when I asked mommy that, that there was a rule that they couldn't be together because of a rule on their planet. They couldn't marry outside of their planet."

"So that is why?" asked Titan.

"How come mother never told me who my father was then?" asked Chronos.

"I can take that one." said Michiru. "Most likely because she didn't want word to get back to Kakyuu and having them exiled or worse. It was something that came to my mind when I found out. I wouldn't want to do that to him."

"I know that I was terrified when Hotaru told me. Trust me you would have guess what I was thinking with the way I treated Chronos. By the way I am sorry about that." said Yaten.

"Its alright. I shouldn't have just latched on to you like that. It wasn't very lady-like." said Chronos and she hugged him again.

"This is so cool." said Opal. "I mean you guy's fathers are the Starlights. That is just so totally cool."

"No kidding." said Bella.

"Guess it would make sense where they all got their musical talent." said Lily "I mean look at Chronos her voice could soothe the evilest of beast, and then there is Titan and Ouranos, the music they make it just like hearing the harps of heaven open up to you." She made them blush.

"Does this mean that we will get to see you forever now?" asked Titan looking up at Taiki.

"Yep." he said. "Want to tell them now?"

"Sure." said Michiru "Within the next few weeks we plan to get married. So that you will never grow up without a father." She cupped Titan's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb.

"I don't get something." said Ouranos. "How come I don't have any memories of you in my life up until now?"

"Its because you are just learning of him." said Rei. "Once you go back to your time you will gain all of your memories of them. Or that is what Chibiusa told me."

"Will we keep the ones we have now?" he asked.

"I have kept every memory of the past when I go back to the future. Most likely you will remember everything. Your parents will remember everything that had happened since you got here." said Chibiusa.

"I hate to brake up this reunion but it is time that we get home. Its already after 8:30." said Setsuna. "These kids should be getting to bed soon."

"You really got the whole mother thing down don't you?" asked Haruka.

"Well I should, we took care of Hotaru for a while, while she was growing up." she chuckled.

They had invited Kakyuu to stay with them until she had to return to her planet. Once they left it had hit Rei. She didn't have the room to keep all of these kids at her place for very long. They had to do something about a place to keep them all. Chibiusa could stay with Usagi and Mamoru but they didn't have the room either.

"What are we going to do about the rest of them?" she asked.

"Well I live by myself so Bella can stay with me. You too Thor." said Makoto.

"Phoenix and Dove can stay here. I'm sure I can find something to tell grandpa, but you will have to do work around the shrine." said Rei looking at Phoenix, who nodded.

"I'm sure I can talk my mother into letting Lily stay with me. I can tell her that she is an exchange student at the high school and I offered to host her. Besides with her at the hospital all the time I'm sure she wouldn't mind." said Ami. "Mom would love having Flora. She always said she wanted to have a cat."

"I wouldn't know the first thing to tell my mom and dad." said Minako.

"I know that I shouldn't but I think I can help you Minako." said Chibiusa. "I can use the mind control that I used on the Tsukino family. I know that I should only use it when absolutely necessary, but I think right now it might be."

"No, that's alright." said Minako "I think I know what I can do. I'm moving out from home in a few days anyway so I think if I just ask if she can stay with us 'til then. I'm sure she will let her. And since Artemis is living with Usagi I'm sure that she wouldn't mind Isis."

"Ok, now that that is settled. GET OUT!" joked Rei. Her and Phoenix walked the rest of them down the steps of the Shrine. They said good-bye and walked back up the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

Rei and Phoenix had walked back up into her room. Rei had told her grandfather that Phoenix had offered to help out at the shrine in exchange for room and board. He said he didn't mind having a beautiful girl like her hanging around. Phoenix had been in Rei's room several times since she had been there. There was a large round table in the middle of the room. It still had the tea pot and cups on it. Phoenix helped her clear the table. Rei had given her one of the shrine red and white robes earlier, she had also offered her some of her old clothes she had in a trunk at the foot of her bed.

"Rei is it true that you are the priestess of this shrine?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes I am." she said brushing her hair. "Come over here and I will braid your hair for you." Phoenix walked over and sat on the floor in front of Rei.

"My mother does this for me every night. She always say that I should cut some of this, but I like it long." said Phoenix pushing it from her face.

"It is a lot of hair, but it is really pretty. I guess you get these streaks from your father, huh?"

"Yep, mother says it's the only part of me that looks like him." she giggled.

"I would ask what he is like, but I think I want to be surprised. I mean I know the out come so I want some of this relationship to be a surprise."

"I know what you mean. I kind of knew that something like this was going to happen to all of us. I had a feeling our mothers were up to something. Before mother, father and I left Mars I had done a fire reading to make sure it was going to be a safe trip I saw that the trip would be longer then they had originally told me."

"You read fires?" asked Rei, braiding Phoenix's hair.

"Yes, my mother taught me. She told me that I had the sight and that I was going to end up becoming a great seer. She said that it ran in our family. My great grandfather could read fires and so could my grandmother."

"Yeah they could. Grandpa doesn't really read them anymore. He finds looking at the girls that come in here more interesting." they both laughed. "But it gives me time to read them myself."

"Did you really have something going on with that man that works here?" asked Phoenix.

"Who? Yuuichiru?" she nodded. "No, him and I are just friends. Who told you that I had something going on with him?"

"Queen Minako and Neo-Queen Serenity talked about him like you had, had something going on with him at one point."

"Oh no, no him and I have been nothing more then just friends." said Rei. "All done." she had finished braiding Phoenix's hair.

"Can I braid yours?" she asked.

"Sure." they switched places and Phoenix began to braid Rei's long raven hair. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

"I have a rather stupid question." she said.

"There are no stupid question, only stupid answers." said Rei.

"How come you don't live with your father? I mean I know that he is alive still." she asked hesitating.

"Well, my father works in a different place and I kept getting in the way after my mother had died so he sent me to live with my grandfather. He thought it would be in my best interest if I didn't have to keep moving. But he paid for my schooling so it was ok. Why do you ask?"

"I thought that you lived with him before Neo-Queen and King's wedding, is all."

"Why would you think that?" asked Rei.

"Because you lived with him up until you got married to my father." said Phoenix.

"Did something happen to Grandpa?" asked Rei worried.

"Oh no nothing like that. No, mother had told me that after she had met my father, her father had come back and had asked her to move back in with him. He wanted to spend some time with her before she got married." said Phoenix.

"Why did he come back?" asked Rei.

"He had heard that you were with child, and wanted to make sure you had everything you needed. She said great-grandfather just didn't have the money to help her out. So she had told him."

"And he came to help?"

"Yep, said that was what her mother wanted him to do. All done." she said, letting the braid fall down Rei's back. Yuuichiru had brought a bed mat in for Phoenix to sleep on. He bided them good-night and left. Phoenix climbed onto the mat and pulled the covers over her. She patted she side for Dove to climb up. Rei got into her bed. She kept thinking of what Phoenix had said about her father. 'He would be there for me. Something he has never done.' They fell asleep.

Minako and Opal walked the four blocks to her house. She lived in a modest house. It looked much like Usagi's old one, but it was a light yellow color. Minako had asked if it would be alright for Opal and Isis to stay there until she had moved into her new place. Her mother took one look at Opal and just swept her up in her arms.

"Of course you can stay!" she said squeezing Opal. "Its been such a long time since we had a youngster here. Oh, honey come and take a look at this darling child. You know Minako if I didn't know better I would say she was your child. She looks just like you." Opal bit her lip and looked at Minako who was doing the same thing. Her father walked into the room and did a double take.

"Holy Cow!" he said "Minako, where did you find this beautiful little girl. I could swear she was you. Though her hair is a different color but the resemblance is uncanny." then he looked at Isis. "What is this?" he picked her up. Isis licked his hand. She didn't want to scare him. She knew that people on this planet didn't see to many snow leopards around, let alone have one as a pet. "She is just darling. What is her name?"

"Isis, sir." said Opal. "She isn't any trouble. I promise you wont hear me. I'm very quiet."

"Well that would be a change." laughed Minako's mother. "Would you like something to eat? Or how about a drink?" Opal shook her head.

"Is it alright then?" asked Minako.

"Of course. Any friend of Minako is welcomed here." said her mother. She looked at Opal and noticed that she didn't have a bag or suitcase. "Dear where is your suitcase or duffle bag?" Then Opal remembered that they were sent to the past with nothing but the cloths on their backs.

"Um…" she started.

"It was stolen." said Minako quickly. "I told her she could use some of my old cloths until she can buy some of her own."

"Of course. I will get your old cloths boxes from out of the attic. Don't worry. Some people are just really rude." said her mother.

"I didn't catch it, but where are you from, Opal was it." asked Minako's father.

"England." she said, it was the only place she could think of. Her mother had told her about the time she had lived there as Sailor V.

"England? Good place. We use to live there ourselves." he said.

"I know." she said without thinking.

"You do?" asked Minako's mother.

"Yeah, mom. Opal is Katrina younger sister. She asked me if I would look after her while she is in Tokyo." said Minako.

"How is Katrina?" asked her father.

"She's good." said Opal quickly, she hoped they wouldn't ask her to many question about Katrina, her mother never really talked about her.

"Oh my, look at the time. You two get upstairs and get ready for bed. Minako let her stay in your room for the night." said her mother. Minako nodded and the two of them went upstairs.

Minako's room was full of boxes. There were sun stains on the walls where posters and pictures hung. She had large bags full of stuffed animals laying in the corner. Her bed had been taken off the frame and was laying on the floor. The frame was against the wall. Her closet doors were wide open, reviling it empty. Opal looked around the room. She saw an old stuffed black and white dog laying on the bed. She went over and picked it up.

"You like him?" asked Minako. "His name is Bo. My mother gave him to me when I was little…"

"And her mother had given it to her." said Opal finishing the sentence. "I know the story of Bo. My mother gave him to me when I was four years old. She told me the whole story. He looks better now then when I get him." She held him up to her nose and took a deep breath. It smelled just like her mother. She missed her.

"You ok?" asked Minako.

"Yeah, just a little home sick. Its kind of weird. I've always wanted to come to the past and meet you, but I never thought I would want to see my mom so much." she said. Minako handed her a night gown. She put it on.

"Well I can understand. I'm looking foreword to moving out, but I sometime think that I just want to stay here." said Minako climbing into the bed. She held out her hand to let Opal know that it was ok for her to share it. "Its better then the floor."

"Thanks." she got into the bed too. "Minako?"

"Hmm?"

"Were those people downstairs my grandparents?" she asked.

"I guess they are. Why?"

"Well, I never really saw them growing up. I saw them when I was very little, but once mother and father took me to Venus I almost never saw them again." she said. She was still holding Bo.

"How come you never saw them?" asked Minako rolling over on her side facing Opal.

"Mom told me that it was because the Silver Imperium Crystal had made us all immortal. Us being her, daddy and myself."

"You mean they died, before seeing you grow up?" asked Minako.

"Well, we had gone to Earth a few times when I was very little and because I grew so slowly they didn't understand. When mom heard that her mother had died she went crazy. She and daddy went to Earth to say their good-byes and left me on Venus. They stayed there for a year with her father. He died just before they left. He told her that he always understood why she had left and that he didn't hate her for it. He even told her that even though I was different from all the other children he loved me just the same. He said the times he had seen me made him the happiest." Minako had tears in her eyes. She never thought that her parents wouldn't always be there.

"They were happy, right?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Made a huge deal out of the fact that mom married a nice man. Said he was a real gentleman. Mom told me that when they saw me for the first time they said that my father and her made beautiful children just like they thought they would. She said that her mother always made a big deal about making baby cloths for me and always taking pictures of me with my grandpa and her. Want to see one?" she asked.

"Please." Opal pulled a folded piece of paper from her jeans from the floor and handed it to Minako.

"Wow, look at you. And that is my mom and dad. Is that Kunzite?" Opal nodded.

"Who is that?" asked Minako as she pointed to someone in the picture.

"That is King Nephrite. Him and Queen Makoto had visited that day. See the little brown head right there." she pointed at the bottom of the picture. Minako nodded. "That's the top of Bella's head. This was taken the day after I was born. Mom told me that she had never seen my grandma so happy."

"I can see. Look at the smile on my mom's face. Where am I when this was taken?" asked Minako.

"You were the one taking it. Queen Makoto had brought the camera in so that you could get as many pictures as you could before you had to start taking care of me yourself." she laughed. Minako looked into the picture. Her parents were sitting there with huge smiles on their faces and were holding her daughter, Opal. That night she fell asleep instead of holding Bo, she was holding the picture and Opal hand.

When Makoto had gotten home she offered Bella some tea. She told her to make herself at home, and walked into the kitchen. Bella walked around the living room. She looked at the flowers lining the windows and looked at the pictures on the fire mantel. Then she saw the picture of Makoto's parents. She gently picked it up, handling it like it was going to break. She ran her fingers over the faces looking back at her.

"You would have liked them." said Makoto softly. "They were very nice people."

"I'm sure I would have." she softly put the picture back on the mantel. She had seen that picture many times. It was in her mother's bed room. She wasn't allowed in there, but often snuck in there to look at that picture.

"Something wrong?" asked Makoto handing her a cup of tea.

"No, not really. What were they like?"

"Well, they were really nice people. Before they died they would do anything for me. My mother taught me how to cook. She liked spending time with me. My father worked during the day but at night he would come home with a new story book for him and I to read. They spent all their free time doing things with me. I remember once my dad told me that I was his little princess. In fact that is what he usually called me." she sighed.

"They sound wonderful." she looked back up at the picture. Makoto got up and got the picture and sat back down. She handed Bella the picture. She hesitated.

"Go ahead, you wont brake it. Trust me. That has fallen off the mantel so many times I've lost count. You act like its made of fire. Its not going to hurt you." Bella took the picture and caressed it again.

"Do you miss them?" she asked.

"Sometimes. Mostly when I am all alone at night, or when I see girls with there fathers. But I know they are in a better place." she smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well mum never talked about them while I was growing up. She kept this picture on her night stand in her room and I wasn't allowed to see it. She told me she didn't want me thinking something was going to happen to her because something happened to my grandparents." said Bella. Her eyes where watering.

"I guess I didn't want you to worry." Makoto was the only one that talked about her future self as if she had been there before. "Sometimes hearing about bad things happening to others make some people believe it will happen to them. I guess I thought too much about it."

"Dad always said you thought too much." said Bella snickering.

"He did, did he?" said Makoto raising and eye brow. "What is he like?" She reached out her hand and began to pet Thor.

"Well, dad is, well dad." said Bella. "He's really charming. He'd do anything for me, or even you. This one time, there was this huge fight on Jupiter because one of the farmers hit another's tractor. You went down to straighten things out and I went with you. Dad had been a few fields away and saw that one of them had accidentally pushed me down on the ground and he set off running at him. He knocked him to the ground and almost hit him. I was fine, but insisted that he carry me. You settled the fight and then we went home."

"He's got a temper just like me. This is going to be good." said Makoto.

"You have a temper?" asked Bella, looking at her oddly. "Not in the future. It takes a huge amount of problems before you lose it. I've only seen it once, and that was because some beings came to Jupiter and started pushing us around. You couldn't take that and just snapped. It was like all of the thunder and lightning on Jupiter had hit at the same moment. It was really cool."

"Wow, the girls wont believe that I don't have the temper I have now. I wonder what changed?"

"Me." said Bella. "Dad told me once you had me you mellowed out."

"I guess kids do change people."

"Did you really fight along side of the Starlights?" asked Bella.

"Some what. Usagi did most of the fighting. But I know them pretty well. Went to school with them for a while." said Makoto, filling her cup with more tea. "I had the biggest crush on them for a while."

"I heard that when they transform into the Sailor Starlights they become girls, is that right?" Makoto nodded.

"It helps make it so the bad guys can't figure out who they really are."

"How come we have to wear those mini-skirts?"

"You know what I really don't know. I guess it has to do with the fact you can move easier in short skirts then long ones." said Makoto giggling.

"Then why don't we wear pants or shorts?" Makoto just shrugged.

"Some times you just take what they give you. I mean the whole time I was in junior high with Usagi and Ami I had to wear my old school's uniform because their school's didn't fit me. Then I couldn't take an outfit that didn't fit. That is just how it works sometimes."

"I always wanted to know something?" said Bella.

"What's that?"

"How come when ever I talked to Queen Minako or Queen Rei they told me that you use to be 'boy crazy.' But when ever I asked you, you would only tell me that you only had eyes for my father?"

"Well, if what Chibiusa said about Nephrite and myself in the Silver Millennium, how we use to be in love then, then I guess how I use to say 'he looks like my old boyfriend' I guess I was talking about him. Now that I think about, when I first saw him, when he fought I couldn't take my eyes away from him. The way he moved was like an art. I guess like Usagi I kept some memories of the past. I wonder if it was the same for the rest of them?" she said. "I bet that doesn't make any sense to you."

"Not really but the way you talk about dad, you get the same look on your face as my mom did when ever she watched him train. Its kind of goofy." giggled Bella.

"Did I ever tell you how we met again?" asked Makoto.

"Oh yes, you use to tell me like a bed time story when I was younger. You told me that when you first saw him it was love at first site. It was like all of the terrible things he had done, wasn't even him. You told me how he swept you off his feet, how he knew he wanted to be with you forever. You told me about how he proposed to you and how your wedding was, with all the flowers and all the food. You had this look in your eyes like it was replaying in you mind when you spoke of it. I loved hearing you tell me about him." said Bella taking a sip of her tea.

"How long did we date before we got married?" asked Makoto.

"Not very long, now that I think about it I think you had only been together a few weeks before you got married, if that. I know that you had been married when I was conceived." said Bella, playing with the charm on Thor's collar, he had fallen asleep while Makoto was petting him.

"I guess I knew it was right, then and there." said Makoto. She looked at her watch. It was almost ten. "I think we should get to bed. I have a second room with a bed in it. You can sleep there. You don't have any other clothes with you do you?" Bella shook her head. "Well tomorrow I will take out some of my old stuff, you should fit in them, if not I can alter them." she smiled and showed Bella where she would sleep. She walked into her bed room and came back with a pair of pajama pants and a night shirt. "Here sleep in this. We can got and get the 'personal' stuff tomorrow." They said good-night and went to bed. Thor was still sleeping on the couch.

Ami and Lily had gotten a ride from Usagi and Mamoru to Ami's condo. She thanked them for the ride and then they went inside. Her mother was down in the lobby checking the mail. She saw them come in.

"Ami!" she yelled "Your getting home late. Who is your friend?"

"Hi mom. This is Lily, she is an exchange student. I offered to host her for the year. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first."

"Oh honey that is alright. I'm Dr. Mizuno. I work at Cross Roads Hospital. Its nice to meet you." she extended her hand to Lily, who shook it. "Where are you visiting us from?"

"Germany." she said. Her mother had told about the time she had almost gone there for early entrance into pre-med. "I'm learning about Tokyo in the 21st century."

"Well I'm sure Ami will help you with that. She knows a lot about what happens around here." Ami was surprised how smart Lily was.

"Any mail for me?" she asked.

"Just a letter from your father. Looks like he's in America right now. Tell him when you write him back that I hope he is safe." said Dr. Mizuno.

"I will. Well we are going to go upstairs now." said Ami. "See you up there."

"Alright."

They took the elevator up to the 16th floor. The door opened up into a huge room. It was Ami's foray. Ami showed Lily around the condo. She showed her the huge kitchen and the view the over looked all of Tokyo. Then Ami took her to her room. Ami's room was rather large. The walls were covered with book cases full of books and nick-knacks. The wall over Ami's desk had a cork board with pictures and paintings her father had sent her. Ami's room was very clean, not one thing was out of place. Lily walked along the book cases and took out a book: 'Theories of the Universe and the Planets Within It'.

"I haven't read this one. Do you mind if I do?" she asked.

"Not at all, but I don't know if you would understand it." said Ami "Its very advance."

"I'm sure I will, mummy has told me that I'm very smart for my age, considering I'm over 900 years old. The children of Crystal Tokyo mature very slowly, so most of us are just like sixteen year olds." explained Lily. "Mummy said that I'm much like she was at my age. Even though she told me not to study so much, I still did."

"Well she was right. I use to study all the time, but I missed out on a lot of really fun things. It wasn't until after we fought Galaxia that I stopped studying so much. I realized that all the studying in the world was nothing unless I had friends." said Ami.

"That is what mummy always told me. Daddy on the other had told me that knowledge would get me anywhere I wanted to go. So sometimes I got very confused." said Lily opening the book.

"What of your father?" asked Ami walking over to Lily.

"He's a nice man. Sometimes he goes away for a long time, but its only because Neo-King Endymion has them training. He doesn't want the same thing that happened in the Silver Millennium to happen in Crystal Tokyo. But he doesn't go away very often. When he does though he always comes back with a new book for me. When I was 896 years old him and mummy went to Crystal Tokyo to help fight the Dark Moon. They were gone for a very long time. I had found out that there had been trouble on Earth and begged to be able to go and help but the guards they had left me with wouldn't let me. But when they did come back daddy made sure to bring me back a new book, Understanding 21st Century Tokyo."

"Wow." was all Ami could say. "When I went to the future we never saw Zoisite. I wonder why. Neo-Queen Serenity never even mentioned him."

"You most likely didn't see him. Him and the other kings made it a point not to be seen by you guys. They remembered what they had done, and they remembered the fights between you." explained Lily. "Mummy told me when they got back that she had seen you. Daddy said that he would have liked to see you, but he understood why he couldn't."

"Would you like to change. I noticed that you don't have anything to wear. I'm sure you would fit into some of my old clothes." she went to her closet and pulled out a large hamper full of folded faded clothes. "I'm sorry some of them are kind of old, but they will cover you."

Lily went through the hamper. She found one of Ami's old school uniforms and some of her old mini-shirts. She pulled out a long t-shirt and said that it would work for a night shirt. She had laid out one of Ami's old blue jumpers and a white sleeveless shirt for her to wear for tomorrow. Ami had went to get the roll-a-way cot and pulled it into her room. She grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and a spare pillow off her bed.

"I thought you might like to sleep in here for the night." she said. Flora jumped onto the cot, walked in a few circles and laid down.

"Princess you will like it. It is very soft." she said.

"Thank you Ami. You are very kind." said Lily, sitting on the end of the cot. "You are just like mummy. But then again you are her so I guess that would make sense."

"Lily, tell me something." she nodded "How is it I meet Zoisite again?"

"I don't really know. Mummy never really told me. I guess its because I never asked. I do remember that last year on their anniversary daddy had taken mummy to one of the oceans on Mercury and they had gone swimming. He said that was what they did on their first date." said Lily laying down opening the book again, then closed it again. "Do you think you can take me to the ocean? I've never seen the Earth's ocean up close."

"Sure, we can go do that tomorrow." said Ami. She pulled a book from one of the shelves and laid on her bed and began to read. They didn't talk much more the rest of the night. They fell asleep reading.

Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, Taiki, Yaten, Hades, Chronos, Titan, Hera, Helena and Ariel had ridden back to Michiru's place in Setsuna's car. Haruka, Seiya, Kakyuu, Ouranos and Apollo had gone back in Haruka's car. Setsuna had set up the living room with blankets and pillows for the kids. She hadn't expected more company. When they had walked in, they had sent the kids to bed, it had been a long day. The rest of them went into the kitchen for some coffee.

"What did Motoki say about you being pregnant?" asked Hotaru, who hadn't been at the reception and didn't see his reaction.

"You missed it, he was dragging her all over the room, telling anyone who would listen. It was a riot." said Haruka.

"Did you see the look on Minako's face when you told her Ouranos was your son, Seiya." asked Yaten.

"It was priceless." said Michiru.

"That was nothing, I thought Ami was going to faint." said Taiki. "It was like she couldn't think or anything."

"Are you sure your ok with this?" asked Seiya to Kakyuu.

"I'm perfectly fine with it. I just need an escort back home." said Kakyuu. "And as the protectors of our planet you have to bring me home."

"We understand." said Taiki and Yaten at the same time.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Haruka.

"A few days tops." said Seiya taking her hand. "I promise we will come back."

"You had better." she said.

"What's going to happen when you do get home?" asked Hotaru.

"Well I will explain that Seiya, Taiki and Yaten have found life partners outside of our planet and that they will be living with them, but if there was any problems they would be reachable at a moment's notice." said Kakyuu softly. "Don't worry, I will make sure they come back to you."

Outside of the door they kids were listing. A lot of what was talked about they didn't understand, but they figured they weren't suppose to.

"It must be really cool to know that your father is one of the Starlights." said Hades. "I mean how many people can say their parents are super heroes?"

"Um… all of us." said Titan. "What about our mothers? They saved the universe so many times."

"Yeah I know, but look at who your fathers are." he said.

"What about your father? I mean he is a good man too. I mean you also have the same blood flowing through you that Neo-King does. Now that is cool." said Ouranos. "Besides, you have known your father your whole life. Granted we have known of them, but we never knew they were our fathers."

"Good point." said Hades.

"You know you all should be asleep, right?" asked Apollo. "I'm sure your future parents wont be to happy to know that you are listening to them."

"Its alright, Apollo. They aren't hurting anyone." said Helena.

"Besides, I want to know what they are talking about in there." said Hera.

"Apollo is right it is time for all of you to get to bed." said Ariel. "Come one get under your covers. I'll yell and then you will all get into trouble." With that they got under their covers and fell asleep.

The sleeping arrangements had changed a little. Setsuna had asked Ouranos to sleep on the floor so that she could use the couch. Seiya and Haruka shared her bed, Hotaru and Yaten shared hers, and Michiru and Taiki shared hers. Kakyuu had taken Setsuna's bed. It had been a very long night for all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at Michiru and Haruka's home was sad. Kakyuu had told them that they needed to return home. She promised them that she would send the guys back as soon as she was safe at home. Hotaru, Chronos, Titan, Michiru, Ouranos and Haruka had gone to see them off. Setsuna had offered to clean up the living room with Hades' help. Kakyuu and the Starlights had left just before the sun had gotten over the trees. Haruka had kissed Seiya good-bye and made him promise to come back safe. He patted Ouranos on the shoulder and told him that he was to look after his future mother until he got back. Taiki didn't need to have Michiru make him promise, he leaned over and kissed Titan on the forehead and told them he would return to them soon. Chronos didn't want to let Yaten go, she loved the idea that she had a father. Hotaru had to almost pull her off of him so that she could give him a hug. He, too, promised to come back safely.

Michiru had told them that she and Titan had some things to do at the gym. She was taking her swimming. Hotaru said that she and Chronos were going to go and walk around Cross Roads. Haruka told them she was going to take Ouranos to her racing practice. They said that they would all meet at the Crown Arcade later for dinner.

Michiru and Titan had gone to a swim suit shop before they left for the gym. Titan needed a suit and Michiru decide that she needed a new one. Titan had tried on quite a few of them. She had tried on: a bright, pink bikini; an aqua green one piece, a yellow polka-dotted red suit. She had decided on a black one piece, that had a small silk ribbon at the neck line. Michiru had known what the store carried so she knew what she wanted to get before they had gotten there. She picked out a black and white one piece that tied around the neck. She had paid for the suit, and picked up two towels then they headed for the gym. She often ran into Ami at the pool on the top floor of the gym. Today was no different.

"Hello Michiru!" yelled Ami. She had brought Lily, who was also wearing a new suit.

"Hello Ami. Hello Lily." yelled Michiru as she walked over to them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Ami said that she would take me swimming and later she is taking me to the ocean." said Lily. "Is it ok if I jump in now, Ami?" Ami nodded, with that she jumped in splashing all three of them.

"Aren't you going to jump in Titan?" asked Ami.

"I…umm…"

"I'm going to teach her to swim." said Michiru, noticing that Titan was stuttering. "She never got the chance to swim where she lives so, I told her that before she leaves that I have to teach her."

"Well, you have one of the best teachers Titan." said Ami "Well I'm getting in. Michiru, your best bet is to take her to the shallow end, I'll swim over there if you want any help."

"No, that's alright. I think I can handle this." said Michiru "You go and play with Lily, she looks like she wants to race. I will talk with you later." she gave Ami a wink and her and Titan walked down to the shallow end.

"Thank you Michiru." said Titan softly.

"For what?" asked Michiru climbing down the latter into the pool.

"For not making a big deal that I can't swim." she, too, climbed down into the pool. "Its kind of silly. I mean I could have gone to Mercury, but mother just couldn't go that far away from Neptune." she whispered the Planets names.

"Ok, tell me, have you just treaded water before?" asked Michiru. Titan shook her head. "Ok, what we are going to do is, we are going to walk out a little until the water is just under your chin." They walked a few feet then stopped. "Now what your going to do is push off from the bottom and kick your feet not letting your feet touch it. Keeping your head above the water." Titan did as she was instructed. She found it quite fun and very easy.

"Am I doing this right." she said as the water splashed around her.

"That's perfect. Now what we are going to do is go out a little deeper, so that now the water will be over your head." Titan looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you, besides there is a lifeguard on duty and Ami is just over there, you wont drown." They went out deeper, Michiru had stood beside Titan making sure her head stayed above the water. "Just keep doing what I told you before and you will be fine. If you get tired just lay back and float. That's it your doing it."

"I'm doing it!" yelled Titan.

After a little while Michiru started showing Titan how to do some of the swimming strokes. To Michiru's amazement Titan didn't need much help, it seemed like second nature to her. After about and hour she was swimming as well as Michiru. Ami and Lily had asked them if they wanted to race across the pool. They excepted. Michiru had won, but Titan hadn't done too bad. She had tied with Lily. Ami had come in second, but it still was very close. Ami and Michiru had climbed out of the pool, leaving Lily and Titan alone to swim.

"She is a really strong swimmer. Are you sure she has never swam before?" asked Ami drying herself off.

"I'm sure. She had the look of terror when she first got into the pool, but once she was in the water for a while it was like she wasn't afraid anymore." said Michiru, wringing out her hair. "So your going to look at the ocean?"

"Yep, Lily had asked me the other day if I would show it to her. I'm sure she will love it." said Ami.

"What is everyone up to today?" asked Michiru.

"Well, from what I was told, Minako, Opal, Bella and Makoto are going over to Minako's new place and start moving her in there. Rei and Phoenix are going to be working at the Shrine all day and Usagi, Mamoru and Chibiusa are going to be out of town for a while." said Ami.

"Where are they going?" asked Michiru.

"I don't know, they wont tell anyone."

"Shouldn't tell us where they are going?" asked Michiru.

"They never use to." said Lily climbing out of the pool.

"Yeah, they had a tendency to just go away for a few days then come back telling us that 'they just needed to get away.'" said Titan holding the edge of the pool.

"Sounds like them. I wonder where they are going." said Michiru, helping Titan out of the pool.

"Are you guys really going to the ocean when you leave here?" asked Titan, drying off. Lily nodded. "Would you mind if we came along. I would like to see an ocean that can't scold your skin."

"I don't mind, if its ok with Michiru and Lily." They both nodded. They went into the locker room and changed. Once they were ready they headed to the beach.

Minako, Makoto, Opal and Bella had gotten together at Minako's new apartment. She was moving into the same building Makoto lived in only a few floors below. Minako had gotten a two bed room place, so that she could entertain guest and have a spare room in case someone needed a place to stay. Minako had asked her father if it would be alright if her used his truck to move her things, he said it would be. She had driven the truck over to her new place, full of boxes and bags. On the top of the back of the truck was her bed.

"What didn't want to make too many trips, Minako?" asked Makoto. Bella and Opal laughed.

"Nah, that's not it. I just wanted to sleep here tonight. Can you give me a hand here." Minako was untying the bed from the roof. Makoto had walked over and helped her take it down. She handed Opal and Bella some boxes. "Upstairs, 3rd floor. Use the elevator." said Minako, struggling with the bed. "Here Opal. C2." she handed Opal the key.

"Come on! Minako! LIFT!" yelled Makoto. Once on the elevator, Makoto and Minako put the bed on the floor. "Damn that thing is heavy. What am I getting out of this again?"

"I'm buying lunch. Besides we have more hands then we thought we would." said Minako. "This is it."

The door opened and they got off. They walked two doors from the elevator. Opal unlocked the door and they walked in. Minako directed Makoto to follow her into the master bedroom. She lifted the bed off the floor again and pulled it.

"Just put it here and I will set it up once I get the frame inside." she said. "Thanks a bunch for your help, Makoto. I wouldn't have been able to do this myself. Mamoru was going to help but he said something came up."

"No problem. I just hope that you realize that if you feed me you have to feed Bella, too." said Makoto, wiping her brow.

"I know. Lets go get some more." said Minako. "You guys just put those in the corner." she yelled at Opal and Bella. They went back downstairs back out to the truck.

"Give me a minute. I think I might know someone that can help us move this stuff quicker. Be right back." said Makoto. She ran back inside. When she came back out she had three really big guys with her. "This is Alex, Chris and Pat. They live here, too."

"Nice to meet you." said Minako, shaking their hands. "If you help I'll feed you lunch."

"That's alright. I owe Makoto. She fixed my oven." said Alex.

"She gave me the name of a great mechanic." said Chris.

"Makoto told me there was pretty girls out here that needed help." said Pat, with a huge smile on his face. He made Minako, Bella and Opal blush.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Pat." said Makoto laughing. "I told you that I needed some help moving a friend of mine into C3."

"Close enough." he said.

"I insist on buying lunch." exclaimed Minako.

They excepted and started bringing in the boxes and bags. Chris and Alex brought in the bed frame and offered to put it together. Minako thanked them. After only three more loads of Minako's things from her parent's home, she had everything in her new place. They had finished a lot sooner then they had originally thought. Like Minako had promised she had ordered out for pizza. They sat on the couch and chairs Minako had gotten from her parents, who had just gotten new furniture. Opal and Bella had sat on the floor. Minako ended up buying four pizzas. Once all had their fill, the guys excused themselves. Minako thanked them and showed them out.

"That really didn't take all that long, did it?" said Makoto, stretching out. "I was sure it would take two days to get it all moved."

"Has anyone seen Isis or Thor?" asked Bella. "I don't know if they made it back over here."

"I think they are on the balcony." said Minako, cleaning up the pizza boxes. "I think they said they would be out there so they would be out of the way." Bella got up and went to the balcony. Sure enough they were out there asleep on one of Minako's pillows. Bella walked back in.

"Yep their there." she said.

"Minako?" asked Opal.

"Yes?"

"Um… where am I going to sleep?"

"Oh dear! I forgot to ask my mother about the spear bed." she said. "I'll give her a call and ask her if she can have dad bring it over tonight. I am really sorry, Opal."

"Its alright. With all the moving. I forgot about it too."

"So, now what are you going to do?" asked Makoto.

"I guess we're going to find the bed linings, make them and got to bed early." explained Minako. "I'm so tired."

"Me too. And my back hurts. I don't think I've ever done that much lifting in one day before in my life." said Opal, rubbing her back. "But it was fun, and those guys were cute."

"Uh oh. Minako, it's a little you." laughed Makoto.

"Opal, no dating until after your married." said Minako laughing. They all started laughing.

"Well, I hate to cut the evening short, but I think Bella and I should get going. We will see you tomorrow." said Makoto.

"Ok, thanks again." said Minako. Her and Opal walked Bella and Makoto out. Bella was carrying Thor. Then they went looking for the sheets for the bed. Around 7 o'clock that night, Minako's father had come with the bed and he set it up for them, then left. He told them to call when ever they needed something. Minako and Opal started to unpack her things.

"Why don't I call Rei, Ami and Makoto and asked them if they want to go to the café and get some ice cream?" asked Minako as she folded an empty box. Opal nodded her head and brushed some of the dust off her shirt.

"Sure." she said.

Haruka, Ouranos, Hotaru, Chronos, Michiru and Titan (Michiru and Titan had separated from Ami and Lily after they left the ocean) met up with Setsuna and Hades at the arcade. Haruka had let Ouranos ride in her car with her. He had never gone so fast in a car. Hotaru had taken Chronos to the Juyban Shopping Center and they walked around. Hotaru and bought Chronos some new clothes. She had also picked up so under garments for Titan and Ouranos (he was a little embarrassed about that). Titan and Michiru had met up with them at the shopping center. Setsuna had taken Hades to meet Motoki's sister, Unazuki. He had never gotten a chance to meet her before she moved. Motoki had been informed a few years before that Setsuna was Sailor Pluto. Setsuna had asked Usagi in the future if she could use the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal to make him immortal like them, but the rest of his family wasn't blessed by the crystal.

"What did you think of the race track, Ouranos?" asked Michiru.

"It was so cool. I've never gone so fast. But I didn't get to talk a lot there. It was too loud." he said. They had went up to the café above the arcade and ordered dinner.

"That's too bad. But you did enjoy yourself, right?" asked Setsuna. He nodded. "How about you Titan. Did you have fun today?"

"I had a glorious time. I didn't realize that Tokyo was so big. And the ocean was gorgeous. I even put my feet in it." exclaimed Titan, her face was still flushed. "I can't believe how different the past is from the future. Look what I got Taiki." she held up a necklace with a heart locket pendent. She opened it. Inside of it was a picture of her and Michiru they had taken earlier. "Chronos has one for Yaten, too."

"Yeah! I saw them in the window and I knew he would like it." said Chronos, showing hers. "I got this for you Ouranos." she held up another locket. "If you want, you and Haruka can get your picture take and put it in here and give it to Seiya." Ouranos took the locket.

"Seems kind of girlie. But if Haruka wants to then I will." he said.

"Sure. Maybe it will be fun. Did you guys get one for Motoki?" asked Haruka. "I mean shouldn't he get one, too."

"Well, I haven't told him that Hades is his yet." she said shyly.

"Setsuna he knows about Chibiusa. I'm sure he would understand. You have to tell him." exclaimed Michiru. Hotaru and Haruka agreed.

"It's alright. I just like getting to know his family." said Hades softly. "I'm sure he will understand."

"No, their right. When I see him I will tell him." she said.

Motoki had come up from the arcade a little while after they had arrived and sat with them. Setsuna had taken him aside again and told him about Hades. He was extremely elated. He ran over to Hades and wrapped his arms around him. Unazuki had come over and asked what was going on. Motoki had told her that Hades had found his wallet he had misplaced. She said he was crazy and walked away.

"This is really neat. Getting to know what your child turns out to be like before he is even born." he said. "First I find out that Setsuna is having my baby, and now I get meet him. Tell me, we are happy right?"

"Um…yes…no…kind of." said Hades, spinning his straw in his drink.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"From what I've been told, we never get married." said Setsuna.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "I…we…WHAT?"

"You never get married, in the future." Hades told him the story of how, because he wasn't of royal blood and because he wasn't of Pluto that they couldn't be married.

"Can we change the future?" he asked taking Setsuna's hand.

"We are." said Michiru.

"How?" he asked looking at her.

"Just like Setsuna we have children in the future. We only just found out who their fathers are. We never got married either. We jumped in and now we are going to be married, with in the next few weeks." said Hotaru.

"That's right." said Haruka.

"Even you?" he asked pointing to Haruka. She nodded. "Then why don't we just elope. Once we are married, nothing or no one can say anything." he took both of Setsuna's hands. "We will be married, Setsuna. I will make sure of it. Even if we have to in secret."

"But…" she was cut off by Motoki, he had put his finger over her lips.

"I will give you the world, the Moon and stars. No one can stop me." He took her hand and pulled her out of the booth. They stood eye to eye. He reached he hand out to Hades, to help him up, too. Motoki pulled them both close to him and hugged them. 'Trust me' he whispered to both of them. 'Even if its not accepted on Pluto, you will become my wife, I promise.'

Motoki had asked the others about who had won over Haruka's heart and about who had won theirs. They had talked into the late evening.

The night when Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya had gone to Usagi for help had been uneventful. Usagi and Mamoru had talked about it that night, also they talked about going to Elysian. Chibiusa had spent that night thinking of how she would bring up going to Elysian. Mamoru had agreed to take her, but he never said when. She decided to ask him when in the morning. That morning Usagi had given Ami a call to let her know that Mamoru, Chibiusa and herself would be going out of town for a while, but would be safe.

"It's alright, Ami. We are going to be going to a place where nothing will happen to us. Just tell everyone, ok?" said Usagi, over the phone.

"Alright, but make sure you take your communicator so if you need us you can call us." said Ami, over the other end of the phone. "Take care."

"Bye" she hung up the phone and went into the kitchen and made breakfast, Artemis was sitting on the counter. Shortly after Chibiusa walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Ood orning Sagi." she yawned. "What's for breakfast? Can I help?"

"Good morning Chibiusa." said Usagi, standing beside the stove. "I'm making pancakes. If you want you can set the table and go get Mamoru up."

"Pancakes?" asked Chibiusa. "I love those." she walked over to the cabinet and took three plates and three glasses. She took out three sets of utensils and set the table. She then walked into Usagi and Mamoru's bedroom. Mamoru was still sleeping. Luna was sleeping on Usagi's pillow next to him. Diana had walked into the room with her.

"Mamoru…Mamoru…YOUR HIGHNESS!" she yelled. Mamoru jumped.

"Diana. Chibiusa. What's the matter?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Luna had also been jolted awake.

"Oh, nothing. Usagi sent us in here to get you up for breakfast. She's making pancakes." said Chibiusa.

"Usagi is cooking? Again?" asked Luna "She really has gotten a hand in cooking. Her lessons with Makoto are really paying off." She jumped off the bed.

"I know what you mean." said Mamoru, pulling on his robe. "Well, lets not keep her waiting." He picked up Diana and they walked out into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mamoru." said Usagi. She put a stack of pancakes on his plate and kissed his cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you. What about you."

"Alright, got a little sick this morning… Oh my God!" she cried putting her hands to her stomach.

"What?!" Mamoru jumped out of his chair, knocking it to the floor. He ran over to Usagi and helped her sit down. Chibiusa also ran over to her, Diana at her heels. Luna and Artemis, who had been sitting on the spare chair jumped on the table and ran over to her.

"Guys I'm alright. Its just." she took Mamoru's hand and put it to her stomach. "Feel." He held his hand there for a few seconds. Then he felt a slight push on his hand.

"Oh, wow!" he said. "That's the baby, isn't it?" She nodded. "Chibiusa come here. Feel."

"That is so cool." she said, putting her hand on Usagi's stomach.

Usagi looked up at both of them, then at the cats. "If its alright with you can I finish getting the breakfast on the table. And Luna, Artemis? Would you please get off the table."

"Oh, sorry, Usagi." said Artemis as he jumped off the table.

"It's alright." she said. She finished handing out the pancakes, then she sat down. "How did you sleep, Chibiusa?"

"Alright I guess. The couch isn't the most comfortable thing, but its alright." she said as she took a bit of one of the pancakes.

"I'm sorry. Tomorrow we can go out and get you a proper bed." said Mamoru. "Since we didn't expect anyone to be staying here, we haven't gotten a spare bed yet. We are planning on turning the spare room into a nursery. We can put the bed in there until you leave. If that is alright with you?" she nodded.

"Um… I wanted to talk to you…I wanted to ask you if you thought anymore about us going to Elysian. I would really like to see Helios soon." said Chibiusa.

"Mamoru and I talked about that last night." stated Usagi. "We have decided that we will take you there. After we finish with breakfast and get dressed we will be leaving."

"I'm telling you this. I don't know if he is there. But I'm sure if he is he will be very happy to see you." said Mamoru as he finished his pancakes. "Be ready in about a half hour and we will go."

He got up and went back into his bed room. Shortly after they could hear the sound of the shower. Usagi had lent Chibiusa one of her outfits (a red checkered off the shoulder t-shirt and a pair of short-orange shorts, and a pair of black sandals.). Chibiusa pulled her hair up into a single pony tail. Usagi wore a pink t-shirt, a pair of orange over-alls and a pair of white sneakers. She wore her hair (like always) up in two buns with pony tails. Mamoru wore a pair of jeans and white shirt.

Once they had all showered and dressed they were ready to leave. They had walked down to the park. Mamoru had taken them to a quite out of view place in the woods. They ended up having to carry the cats (Mamoru -Artemis, Usagi -Luna and Chibiusa -Diana). They walked a few feet into the woods and then stopped.

"What are we doing here?" whispered Chibiusa.

"Shh. Watch." whispered Usagi. She pointed at Mamoru. He handed Artemis to Chibiusa. He walked into a clearing and kneeled.

"Helios, guardian of Elysian!" he yelled. "I Prince Endymion, holder of the golden crystal, call you. Bid me and my guest safe passage into the Elysian Fields."

He shot up his hands. A bright golden light shot out from them. Behind Mamoru a golden portal opened. He stood up and brushed off his knees. He took Usagi's hand and led them into the portal. They were engulfed by the light. As the light faded they saw out into Elysian. Birds and animals were running and flying around. About three yards from them stood the Golden Kingdom Shrine. Standing on the steps was a young looking man dressed in all white and a golden gem on his forehead. He held his hand out to them.

"Welcome, Prince Endymion. Princess Serenity." said the man. "What has brought you to Elysian?"

"Thank you, Helios. We have come because I have brought someone that has pleaded with me to see you." said Mamoru. He reached his hand behind himself and pulled the pink haired young woman.

"Serenity!" he gasped.

"Helios!" she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He embraced her, too. "I've wanted to see you for so long."

"How is it you have come back?" he asked.

"She came back a few days ago, along with the new children of Crystal Tokyo." said Mamoru. "She came here to help in the training of the new senshi." Helios pulled Chibiusa away for a second to look at her.

"You have grown up." he said. "You've grown into a beautiful woman." He pulled her closer again. Usagi pulled on Mamoru's arm and tilted her head, as to say 'lets let them alone for a while.' He didn't want to leave her but agreed.

"We will leave you two to talk. Chibiusa, we will be back in about a hour. Then we will have to leave." said Usagi, she winked.

"Yes, Usagi. Thank you Mamoru." she said. Usagi and Mamoru walked away down one of the paths.

"How have you been Helios?" asked Chibiusa, she was blushing.

"I have been very well. How did you know Prince Endymion could gain access here?" he asked.

"Back in the 30th century I found the secret to getting into Elysian. I had over heard daddy talking about how he had gone to visit here in the future. Then mommy had asked him how he got there. He told her that only you or himself could bring someone here." she explained.

"That is right. Gaining access into Elysian is a very privileged secret. If you were to call, I would open the portal to you." he said slightly blushing. "I've missed you. I knew you would keep your promise and come and see me again."

"I told you that I would come back when I became a lady, well here I am." said Chibiusa. She curtsied. "I've dreamt about coming to see you."

"I know. I've been watching your dreams. The past and future hold no time here. Elysian is a place where once dreams stay, no matted what day, month or year. I've wanted to visit you in your dreams, but I didn't want to interfere with your growing up." said Helios. Chibiusa took his hand.

"If you've been watching my dreams then you have seen, you live within them." she blushed. "Ever since you rode away on that pegasus I've dreaming of the day I'd see you again."

"I know."

Helios ran his hand over her cheek. It was as soft as silk. He put his hand under her chin and pushed it lightly up. Before he could, she leaned in a kissed him. Usagi, Mamoru and the cats had been watching them from behind a bush. Mamoru looked like he was going to attack. Usagi noticed this and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Let them alone." she whispered.

"But…" he whispered.

"Usagi's right" whispered Luna. "Chibiusa is a big girl now she can take care of herself. Just look at her. She really has grown up."

"She looks so much like you, Usako." whispered Mamoru.

"I know."

Chibiusa wrapped her arms around Helios again and just held him. He did the same. He had been so lonely in Elysian. He truly missed her. Chibiusa knew that Helios was her prince charming. She didn't need him to say anything to her, for her to believe that. She thought to herself 'I wonder if this is how Usagi feels for Mamoru?' Helios, himself, had a funny feeling building up inside of him. He had never felt this way before.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked Chibiusa.

"Just that I don't want to leave you, again." she said. "You?"

"For the first time in my life I don't know what I'm thinking. I've never felt this way before. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me." Helios said softly. He rubbed his hand down they back of her head. He had heard of this feeling before, but was afraid of it.

Usagi could tell that the conversation was getting quite serious. She wanted to get up closer so that she could hear better what they were talking about. Mamoru on the other hand wasn't liking where this conversation was going. He wanted to jump up and stop it (being the over protective father). Luna and Artemis knew that something like this would have happened if they had come here. Diana didn't really understand what was happening but she could tell that something was up.

"Helios?" asked Chibiusa. "Could I visit Elysian sometime when I go back to the future?"

"Of course. I just hope you don't wait to long to visit. I don't think I could stand not seeing you." he said. Again he caressed her face. A tear fell from her eye.

"I will miss you. But I am happy that I got to see you." she said. He wiped the tear from her face.

"Me too." was all he could say. Usagi knew it was time for them to 'come back.'

"Hey you two." she yelled. They both quickly pulled apart. "Have a nice chat?"

"Yes…Princess Serenity." said Helios quickly. Usagi walked over to him and leaned in.

"You have lipstick, right here." she whispered, pointing to her own mouth. He quickly wiped hand over his mouth.

"What did you two talk about?" asked Mamoru, looking at Helios.

"Just that I've been given permission to visit Elysian sometime." said Chibiusa. She had noticed what Usagi had whispered to Helios and wiped her finger around her lips trying to fix her lipstick.

"I do hope you have enjoyed your visit here, Prince Endymion."

"I have. I was nice of you to allow us access here, Helios." he said.

"Congratulations, Princess Serenity." said Helios "I see the birth of your daughter will soon be approaching."

"Yes, she will be with us soon." said Usagi. "I know we haven't been here, too long but we must get back to surface. The others maybe worried."

Helios had walked them back up to where they had entered Elysian. He had opened another golden portal. He bided Usagi and Mamoru fare well, as well as the cats. He asked Chibiusa to leave last. He pulled her close to him again and gave her a hug. She looked up and kissed him again.

"I will miss you until the next time I see you." she whispered.

"I, you. My princess." whispered Helios. He let her go and she walked through the portal. She again had a single tear running down her cheek, but vowed to return very soon. She wiped the tear from her cheek just before she walked through the portal. She didn't want Usagi and Mamoru to see that she was sad and crying.

"Enjoy your visit?" winked Usagi.

"Uh-huh."

"When are you going back for another visit?" she asked. Chibiusa just shrugged. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me." whispered Mamoru. Usagi elbowed him. "Ouch!"

"What would you like to do now?" Usagi asked.

"Why don't we go and see Motoki at the arcade." suggested Chibiusa. "I haven't been to the arcade since I got back."

"Sure why don't we. We can go to the café and get dinner as well." said Mamoru, rubbing his arm.

Usagi, Mamoru, Luna, Diana, Artemis and Chibiusa met up with Rei, Phoenix, Makoto, Bella, Minako, Opal, Ami and Lily (Thor, Dove, Isis and Flora were with them) outside of the café. Mamoru had spotted Motoki talking to some people in a corner booth when they walked in. Motoki had seen them walk in.

"Mamoru! Usagi!" he yelled from across the room. One of people in the booth looked over the seat. They could tell that it was Setsuna. "Come on over and have a seat."

"Motoki, how are you doing. Didn't expect to see you up here." said Mamoru. He shook Motoki's hand. "Hey guys. What are all of you doing here?"

"We came here for some dinner. You?" said Setsuna.

"Ice cream." said Chibiusa. "Hey Hotaru."

"Hi."

"Where are the others?" asked Makoto, as she sat next to Michiru.

"They had to bring Kakyuu back home, but promised to be back soon." she said as she looked at the menu. "Now I know we aren't all going to fit in this one booth."

"Motoki, Mamoru help me mover this table." said Haruka. They dragged a near by table next to the booth. The others grabbed some chairs and sat down.

"How are you feeling Usagi?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm fine." she said rubbing her stomach.

"Guess what happened today." exclaimed Mamoru, almost jumping out of his seat. Some shrugged others said 'what?' "I felt her kick!"

"No way!" shrieked Michiru. She reached over Makoto and Bella and put her hand on Usagi's stomach. "Really? Is she kicking now?"

"No, I think she's sleeping." said Usagi. "She was moving a lot when we where in Elysian."

"You went to Elysian?" whispered Haruka. "Alone?"

"Yeah." nodded Mamoru. "Don't worry, after the problem we had with Nega-Verse we have made entrance into Elysian almost impossible. The only way to get in there is if Helios or myself brings you there.

"What happened there?" asked Phoenix, sipping some water. All of the children had heard of how Helios was also Pegasus and how Chibiusa had saved his life.

"Well Mamoru and I walked around, while Chibiusa talked with Helios." cooed Usagi.

"Really?" cooed Minako. "How is Helios doing, Chibiusa?"

"He's fine." she said, hiding her face behind a menu.

"Did he miss you?" cooed Makoto. She shrugged.

"He kissed her." said Diana.

"He what." gasped Minako, Ami, Michiru and Hotaru.

"DIANA!" yelled Chibiusa dropping the menu. Her face was bright red (blushing). "Were you spying on me?" she said, trying to calm down.

"It wasn't just me, it was…" Usagi and Mamoru quickly covered her mouth. Luna and Artemis just shook their heads.

"You all were?" squeaked Chibiusa. Her face grew redder. "I don't believe this." she hid her face in her hands.

"So, you came back here for some love, too." winked Haruka. "You go girl." Most of them started to laugh.

"What will your mother think?" said Ouranos. "I'm sure she will not approve."

"Oh Ouranos, your just jealous." said Bella. "We all know that you like her." she cupped her hands over her mouth. Everyone's eyes turned to him. He too was growing red.

"Ooo." cooed Minako and Makoto. "A love triangle. How cute. How come guys didn't fawn over us."

"You mean…you…he…" was all Chibiusa could say. She didn't know that Ouranos liked her. She thought that he liked Titan.

"And I thought it was going to be a quite night." said Setsuna.

"I thought that he liked you." said Usagi, pointing to Titan.

"Not like that." she said. "He has known ever since Chibiusa came back that he would never have a chance with her. She never stopped talking about Helios. But still." she sighed.

"I…I…" Ouranos jumped up from his seat, with Apollo following him closely. He climbed over Haruka, Mamoru and Motoki and ran out the door.

"Wait…" yelled Haruka. "I think I should go after him."

"What would you say?" asked Michiru.

"I don't know. But I can't just let him go running off."

"I'll go talk to him." said Chibiusa. She got up and so did Haruka. She held up her hand. "Let me talk to him. I'll make sure nothing happens to him. Diana you stay here. I don't want you going and telling everyone what happens."

"I'll go too, I didn't mean to embarrass him." said Bella. Chibiusa nodded.

"But…" Diana pouted.

"Stay." Chibiusa and Bella walked out the café door. Usagi nodded her head to Diana, telling her to follow. Thor followed too.


End file.
